I Cant Help Myself
by SassyNewbie
Summary: There's a new drug problem in South Park, (surprise surprise) and it's up to the Freedom Pals to get to the bottom of it. Unfortunately, someone is trying to stop them from saving the town from another drug epidemic. Self-indulgent fanfiction focusing on fem! New Kid. Lots of shipping with her. (An alternate universe where the kids have real powers harnessed through super energy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it to some extent. I always loved shipping the New Kid with everyone, mainly Cartman because big boi deserves redemption. So yeah this is an experimental type of thing I just couldn't get my fix of New Kid shipping so I hope someone out there is as excited to read this as I am to write it!**

 **Enjoy and I welcome suggestions or grammatical errors you can spot!**

 **EDIT: 7/22 fixed some punctuation and grammar issues, sorry about that!**

 **OWTF**

* * *

There were many words to describe Eric Cartman. Those words usually consisted of rude, brash, racist, misogynistic...The list could go far _far_ too long. However, it seemed the word of the week to describe him would be, _strange._

These new behavior patterns occurred sometime in the past two weeks. Though it was to one specific person. As of late, it seemed Cartman had taken on a completely different persona around the New Kid. It was little things people noticed like how Cartman would throw more gentle, hesitant insults at them or how he would refuse to look at them directly, yet steal a suspicious glance when they looked away.

It was senior year for the 5 young adults gathering at the same bus stop as always, 5 pairs of shoe imprints making their mark in the same ground they've stood on during the passing years. From left to right there was Kyle, Stan, Kenny, the New Kid, and Cartman.  
Ever since telling the truth about their past the New Kids parents decided enough was enough. They needed to stop running so their child could at least have a semi-normal life. The New Kid was thankful for this, they were growing to like this strange town and those who inhabited it, as dangerous as they were.

Well, dangerous was an understatement. A better term to use would be batshit insane.

The puberty gods blessed four of the boys in the small gathering. Kyle had become the tallest in the group. Stan and Cartman both became broader and muscular due to staying on the football team. Stan was visibly more muscular and chiseled, while Cartman resembled something like a brick wall. He still had fat in some places but most people don't notice any weight loss due to his intimidating stature.

The New Kid, however…

They seemed to get the worst luck. They were a couple of heads shorter than most guys their age. Their hair had grown out to waist length and it was speculated they simply couldn't gain muscle in their upper body considering how much they religiously wore bulky sweaters and insisted on wearing them indoors as well. Everyone had referred to the New Kid as "pretty boy" because of their feminine features and wide hips accompanied by toned legs.

Honestly, due to their popularity, they could probably get hit by a bus and everyone would still think they looked good.

The 5 teens were oddly silent, with Kyle giving harsh glances to Eric every now and then, then looks back at Stan as if a silent accusation is being given. Stan sighs, choosing not to enable Kyle.

"Oh New Kid you HAVE to see this fucking sweet video I saw last night." Eric pulls out his phone, pulling the New Kid closer to him so they could watch together.  
"Look- look! The old lady is just at the zoo right? Friendly day there annnnd.." he throws his head back letting out a cackle. "The monkey fucking sling shit at her dude! It's right on her face like a shit mustache ahahahaha!" The New Kid smiles, their form of silent laughter while Eric wipes away tears from laughing too hard. Cartman leaves a lingering gaze on the New Kid as he watches them tuck a long piece of brown hair behind their ear.

"Oh grow up, Cartman. I thought we were adults. Adults don't lose their shit over shit jokes on the internet." Kyle scoffs, giving Eric his signature sneer.

"Hey fuck you, you fucking Jew! It wasn't a joke it was a video you fucking retard!"

"Fatass!"

"I can lose weight! You can't lose being a jew!"

"I can if i decide to switch religions!"  
"Nu uh. Once a jew always a jew! Jesus wouldn't let you back in."  
"JESUS WAS A JEW!"  
"BULLCRAP."  
"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO RETARDED. I SWEAR-"

Cartman cuts him off with one finger, signaling "wait one second" which makes Kyle turn red in anger, however it does manage to shut him up. Cartman reaches into his backpack, and turns to the New Kid, already seeing the apprehensive expression they have as they stare and their feet. He fishes out his earbuds and hands them to the New Kid, who gives a grateful blink in return as they take out their phone and turn on their music playlist. Their music is slightly audible through the earbuds due to how loud they have their volume.

Kyle gives Cartman a puzzled expression and the brunette shrugs. "New Kid doesn't like yelling. Now, where were we? Oh yeah. If Jesus was a jew then how come Hitler isn't?!"  
The jersey teen, still in slight shock over the care his friend-nemesis took in the New Kid and gave a quizzical eye squint. "That doesn't make any sense, wait- Cartman how do you know that? And why do you care?"  
"It's not of your fucking business Kyael."  
"It is my fucking business! Come on, you've been acting strange for the past two weeks! What is up with you and the New Kid?"

There was a pause that went on for a little too long as Cartman retorted with. "Nothing what the fuck are you trying to say? Why does it bother you huh? Worried the New Kid thinks I'm smarter and way kewler than you?"

The pause did not go unnoticed by Kyle. He doesn't take the argumentative bait. "No dude I'm being serious. If you plan on using him in some scheme I swear to Moses and Christ I will personally laser-cook you until you're nothing but coal."

"Yeah I'm with Kyle on this one, Cartman you've been really weird lately" Stan jumps into the conversation, giving Cartman a spectating gaze. "Mh mhh" Kenny chimes in as Cartman lets out an angry noise from the back of his throat.

"OH JEE I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GANG UP ON ERIC DAY NEXT TIME I'LL LIST IT ON MY CALENDAR. THE FUCK GUYS?!" he throws his hands up giving them all a look of disbelief. They challenge his look with one of their own, silently staring him down. Cartman lets out a long annoyed groan, glancing at the New Kid who was still staring at their feet with their music blasting. He gives a few back and forth looks from the New Kid to everyone else.

With a heavy sigh and a mumbled "laaame" he motions for everyone to gather around, which to his surprise they do so without more than questioning looks. "Look," Cartman steals another glance at the New Kid, lowering his voice. "I've been collecting information about the New Kid for a while now and-"

They hear the familiar chugging of the old bus engine from down their street growing louder as the seconds pass by. "Ah fuck." Stan muttered when Cartman stopped mid-sentence. The New Kid is the first to load on the bus, Cartman following after them. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny filling the seat across and in front of the two as they group together towards the back of the bus. You know, where the _cool_ kids hang.

It was a relatively quiet ride as everyone was still trying to wake up, everyone either on their phones or listening to their music. It wasn't until Cartman felt a weight on his side that he noticed the New Kid had fallen asleep. Their head lolled onto Cartman's chest as he let out a quiet strangled noise, his cheeks flaring up pink.  
Hearing said noise Kyle looked at the brunette who was flustered and near panicking. "Dude" he whisper-hissed. "Just fucking tell us what's going on holy shit." Stan and Kenny turned around looking expectantly at Eric, who bit his lip before quietly whispering.

"I think the New Kid is a chick."

* * *

The school day felt as if it was taking its sweet time to be over with, as it was only lunchtime but it felt as if a week had passed. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny sat at their usual spot, looking around the lunchroom once they took notice of New Kid and Cartman absence.

"I bet that fatass is trying to get the New Kid in on some prank he wants to play on us." Kyle huffed, crossing his arms giving a pointed look at Cartman's empty seat. After getting nothing but a "hm" reply from Stan, the jersey teen looked at his friend. "Dude, did you hear me?"  
The raven-haired male gnawed at his bottom lip. "Well...I've been thinking about it and honestly? I could totally believe it."

"Believe what?" Kyle frowned.

The athlete rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of how to place his words. "That...that the New Kid is a girl. I mean, the long hair, the pretty face. He gets along with the girls well and hasn't taken any interest in dating any. Like...what if we've been misgendering him the entire time? Oh god, I'm so confused. PC Principal would probably give us detention for the rest of the year if we've been misgendering him...her...them?" Stan let out a frustrated huff as Kenny reached over to snag an apple off his tray.

Kenny had long ditched his signature orange parka and replaced it instead with an orange snowball beanie, and a bronze colored scarf the New Kid got him as an early school gift. Though the New Kid would never say it, it was more of a "good job on not dropping out senior year" gift. Kenny ruffled Stans hair with his free hand as he took a big sloppy bite out of his (technically) stolen apple. "I wouldn't worry too much about it Stan. I can sense a nice pair of tits from miles away and let me tell you, Douchebag doesn't have anything going on there. He does have a killer ass though." the blonde hummed. Stan let out another groan.

"Don't worry dude. He's just a pretty boy. Cartman is probably just gay for him and doesn't want to admit it so he's making up rumors." the dirty blonde wrapped one arm around Stans' shoulders, taking another bite of his apple. Stan gave a thoughtful 'hm' it was believable. The New Kid was practically the only one in their group that both listened and followed Cartman. In return, Cartman was considerably more kind and understanding to them. So Cartman going gay for the first person to tolerate him? Yeah, Stan supposed that made sense.

"Besides." Kenny swallowed his bite before flashing a smoldering look. "No girl could resist me for THAT long." Kyle and Stan both laughed, the raven shaking his head. "Whatever dude. Where the fuck IS Cartman though?" the two other teens shrugged deciding to just finish their lunch and ask questions later.

* * *

The three boys didn't see hide nor hair of either New Kid or Cartman and it was starting to concern Kyle. He liked the New Kid. Countless times they've proven to be a powerful ally and caring friend. So he didn't want his friend to be roped up in something they were unaware of. Sure, they had been around Cartman long enough to know when he was plotting a scheme and wanting to have some pawns in said scheme. But they hadn't been around Cartman long enough to fully be able to know when they were in danger. And at South Park High School, misgendering could put you in a lot of danger.

Though he was concerned for the New Kid he could also admit he was a little jealous of them hanging around Cartman so much lately. Normally the two would study at his house every night and later relax on the sofa with his little brother, Ike.

The redhead paused in thought, barely paying attention to his current class. What _**if**_ the New Kid _was_ a girl? He obviously wouldn't really care. In fact, it kinda would be pretty sweet. A girl who was able to connect with him and his friends and without speaking a word could communicate better than the average person? That would be awesome. Kyle found himself smiling a bit. Even if it was hypothetical he supposed it wouldn't affect him that much. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He at first ignored it, but after one buzz soon came another...and another...and **another** until he finally asked the teacher to excuse himself.

The teen walked into the boy's bathroom, in safety now to pull out his phone. 15 texts and counting from the group chat 'totally kewl super secret.' it was an encrypted messaging service that Butters- erm more like Professor Chaos had created for them so that they could communicate superhero stuff while in school with little risk of exposing their identities. The New Kid never used it though, seeing as everyone already knows about their super abilities.

Kyle scrolled to the top of the messages.  
-

 **[?TheCoon]:** _hey buttfuckers_

 **[?TheCoon]:** _we need an emergency meeting today at the coonbase_

 **[?TheCoon]:** _*freedom pals base_

 **[WhatATool]:** _Good catch. You're so lucky the New Kid covers for your ass dude._

 **[WhatATool]:** _Otherwise you'd never be in our superhero group._

 **[?TheCoon]:** _whatever tooldouche_

 **[?TheCoon]:** _we found another hit location for that drug_

 **[?TheCoon]:** _i sent butters the info but that buttlicker didnt reply so if you don't know where to go blame him_

The adults of South Park had gone back into their old days of taking whatever fucking new drug made its way into the market. It didn't matter what it did or what it made from or even _**WHERE**_ it was from, if it could give them euphoric highs there would always be guaranteed buyers in this town.

 **[?TheCoon]:** _oh uh also some crazy shit with buttlord today_

 **[?TheCoon]:** _the results may shock you_

 **[Got2GoFST]:** _Is this clickbait?_

 **[Got2GoFST]:** _: )_

 **[WhatATool]:** _Wait what happened? Is that why you guys weren't at lunch?_

 **[?TheCoon]:** _none of you fucking business tooldouche_

 **[?TheCoon]:** _but yeah_  
-

Kyle's brows furrowed and he quickly scanned through the rest of the texts.

 **[SexyCraig]:** _hey fucktards im in class tone it the fuck down_

 **[?TheCoon]:** _fuck off superfag this is serious shit_

 **[TupperWhere]:** _Did you mean the freedom pals base as in my house or the new one? Cause my dad is having company over and he doesn't want to deal with any more superhero stuff after the cultist cops incident._

 **[?TheCoon]:** _new base_

 **[?TheCoon]:** _its way cooler_

 **[Wonderboy]:** _Wh at happ ened w i th the New Ki d? : ( ar e they oka y?_

 **[Wonderboy]:** _H e llo?_

 **[ProfessorCHAOS]:** _hey fellas i can't get caught with my phone again or i'll get grounded i may be CHAOS but i can still get grounded! ill be there tonight, leave a time, please_

 **[?Mysterion?]:** _Sorry. Have to spend more time with Karen._

 **[TheCaptain]:** _Captain Diabetes will arrive precisely as requested!_

 **[SexyCraig]:** _shut the fuck up jesus christ_  
-

There was a couple more concerning messages and inquiries about what's was going on. Kyle bit his tongue.  
-

 **[?TheCoon]:** _just be there at 9 assholes_

 **[?TheCoon]:** _coon signing OFF!_

 **[?TheCoon]:** _:3c_

The jersey teen had to admit it was really starting to frighten him with how Cartman was dodging everyone's questions. He let out a sigh and looked at the time. About an hour left of the school day. He had two options, go home and maybe-probably-most-likely stop by the New Kids house to make sure they were fine, or go to his last class period which was a study hall.

He signed himself out for the day and began to walk home.

* * *

 **There's chapter one! I have about 26 pages in editing process so I'll update every week or so! Thoughts and comments appreciated!**

 **Have a nice read. Friends~**

 **-Sassy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Figured I'll just upload this that way if I need longer to set up the story part of this fanfiction I won't leave anyone who wants to read this hangin'! I appreciate the comments and will work on that suggestion someone left~! There will be a long of shippening happening with the New Kid because erry one got a hard-on for her B) Haha, anyways, hope you'll enjoy this!**

 **Oh, also most of the character abilities in TFBW game are actual superpowers in this fanfiction. None of the gross stuff because uh...I don't feel comfortable writing that and it wouldn't be very lady-like; v; sorry! New Kids texts/replies will be in italics!**

 **Enough chittychatty,**

 **OWTF!**

* * *

Kyle arrived at the New Kid's house, taking note that their parent's cars were gone. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it softly at first, but as his knocks were ignored they became louder until he eventually gave up and decided to just use the window in the New Kids room.

Giving a quick look around, making sure no one was looking he then flew up to a tree near the New Kids window. He carefully walked on the branch closest to the window and floated quietly to it, using one arm to hang by the window seal and the other to push up the window. He was incredibly thankful for his gifted powers -because half of the things he could do wouldn't be possible without them- he was able to hoist himself into the room, gently floating downwards.

He took a look around the New Kids room. Due to their protective and secretive parents, Kyle and the other Freedom Pals generally weren't welcomed in their home. Kyle smiled at how the New Kid still kept old relics of their days as both pretend-but-actually-legit-superheroes and elves. He snapped himself out of his thoughts as he heard a low voice. He quietly walked out of the room, hearing the source from downstairs. He held his breath as he recognized the voice.

Cartman

What Kyle would've *liked* to do was go down the stairs and see what the fuck is going on but he was paused when he could understand what Cartman had said.

"I can't believe you! You lied to us! All of us! I trusted you!" Silence, most likely the New Kid texting or writing their response.

"The fuck do you mean you *had* to hide it? You told me today why the fuck not from the very beginning? That's so fucking two-faced!"..."Do you know how fucking weird it is to hand my retard ex a bra that isn't hers because some buttfucking idiot decided to forget it was in my room?!"

A screech was heard and the chair Cartman was sitting in scooted in response to his outburst.

 _You should've known it wasn't hers. You broke up 8 years ago._

Cartman was full of rage, his face a deep red as he grew angrier and angrier at New Kids response. So far they had an unreadable expression which only pissed Cartman off more. " _I_ should've known?! _***I***_ should've known?! You know what, you're right. I should've known because I knew you were a girl and the only one I've let in my house since Heide- oh wait that's right I DIDN'T KNOW."

 _You should know it wasn't her size._

The brunette male scoffed. "You think I pay attention to that shit? Oh sorry, Douchebag I forgot it's a bad idea to trust someone you've known as a dude for 10 years to not be a, you know, a fucking...fucking.."

Exhaling loudly, Cartman rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So what the fuck are you then? Transginger? A boy with titties, what?"

 _Cisgender Female. It's even on that dumb superhero sheet you made for us when we were kids._

"Don't give me that shit, Kite said he was a fucking alien on that. I thought you were fucking joking with us." he sneered, anger subsiding. Both teenagers awkwardly looked around, not really know what else to say -or text-

 _I'm sorry._

Over the years Cartman had grown a softer side to the New Kid, she was popular and while that was the reason he sought after her in the first place, as they got to know each other he realized it was pretty sweet to have someone to watch his back and willingly be there for him. He considered her his best friend. She never teased him and went along with what he did without question. She had _trusted_ him with everything. Except this. And as much as he would deny it, he was more angry at the fact that she didn't trust him enough to tell him.

She was a strong headed person, not letting anything or anyone get to her despite the hardships she faced. So when Eric finally snuck a look at her and noticed a long frown paired with two eyes filling with tears, it, needless to say, shocked him. Of course, her expression was empty, aside from that frown but it was probably the most emotional he's seen her in all of his life.

"Douchebag stop that. It's dumb and girly to cry," he mumbles, shifting uncomfortably. True, he took some enjoyment knowing that her knowing she disappointed and hurt him made her feel so bad, but at the same time he also hated it. Silent as ever, she focused her gaze to the wall, blinking away forming tears. Cartman gritted his teeth, cursing and wishing he was better at the whole friend-comforting-friend thing.

"I was just really fucking pissed alright? I had to deal with dumb bitches all day because of what happened. Everyone thinks I did the equivalent of some gay ass panty raid. I didn't want there to be any sort of stupid fucking drama this year but no matter how much I try I can't be anything other than Cartman the rude and terrible fatass." he vented, flushing a bit in embarrassment at his words and the lenity that flashed in her eyes at his words. "I-I'm also pissed you didn't tell me anything."

Gritting his teeth he slinked his arm around her waist,patting it in an attempt to comfort and show 'hey its not that deep just stop being a crybaby retard and let me know what's going on' Normally Eric absolutely despised contact of any kind, but being around the New Kid so often and having to drag her everywhere, he wasuse to touching her. Not as closely as this but it wasn't THAT gross. At least it wasn't a dude.

* * *

The New Kid let out an inaudible sigh, grabbing her phone, pulling up a notepad app. She attempted to discreetly wipe her eyes while motioning for Eric to come closer so he could read what she typed. He kept his hold on her while leaning in closer, mumbling something about girl cooties.

 _It's not like I wanted to hide it. I have to._ He scoffed, throwing her a 'bullshit' look.

 _I'm being serious. My parents argue about it all the time. We've never stayed in a town more than a year. We've been here for 10. So the paranoia has been building._

"Yeah, your parents are fucking insane. You'd think after telling you everything and screwing they would've finally chilled their shit." she nodded in agreement.

 _They've been arguing a lot more than usual lately. They think the government is still after us. No matter how many times I tell them there are others like us here they still insist on me having a completely different persona. They never even gave me an actual name._

He gave her a questioning look. "So they're forcing you to look like a dude?" he asked confused and she sighed, slightly frustrated.

 _That's the thing. They're *not* but I *feel* forced. Every time I want to be comfortable with my femininity and dress up or something it makes them argue. My dad wants me to be a "normal little girl" but my mom is completely passive-aggressively against it. She thinks it would draw too much attention, especially if I ever decide to be in a relationship. Which makes no sense because she's the one who told Macky about me in that broken timeline we were in years ago. So. I choose what's easier for them. It makes them happy and they don't argue or hit each other. It's for the be-_

"Fuck that." the male teen grunted, causing her to pause in her texting. "Think about what you want. You're too accommodating, Douchebag. If you wanna be a chick be a chick. Your parents expect you to fix their paranoia. Like a couple of dirty jews. Expecting the whole world to crumble to their will with the threat of discord if someone disagrees." he snorted.

 _I couldn't be feminine even if I tried. I don't even own girl clothes. That bra was probably the only thing i owned female-related. Everything else is just gender-neutral bullshit my mom picks out. Even my fucking shampoo is fucking unscented._

They both sat in silence, Eric absorbing everything his friend had said, while she in turn, realized the reality of stuck she felt.

Cartman gave a thoughtful click of his tongue, racking through his brain. He admits, he hated seeing his friend in a shitty situation. As a kid he wouldn't have given a shit. A simple "wew nothing you can do about it that sucks for you, New Kid" would've been a sufficient form of comfort. But as an adult, he knew he could do more.

"Hey New Kid." she looked at him, "you know what would be a great prank? Let's leave right now. Let's go to the mall and get you the girliest outfit you can possibly think of, hell let's even remake your superhero costume and make that girly too. It'd be like a giant fuck you to your parents you know? " Oh god, he was so fucking bad at trying to be both cool and comforting. He sounded so lame.

"L-Listen it would be totally friggin hilarious to see the looks on their faces when their "little boy" comes home a girl- like all reborn and shit. I can be all "whoa Douchebag I didn't know you were a chick!" and- and they'll be all "oh my gaawd what the fuck?!" like-"

The brunette male grew more flustered at the silence New Kid was giving him. "I-I can be like "hey that's fucked up you made them act and dress like a boy even my mom wouldn't force me to dress and act like a girl and she's a raging whore! And they'll be all "oh nooo we're more worse parents than a crack whore oh nooo we're sorry daughter please forgive uusss!"

he nearly smacked himself at how dumb he sounded, he couldn't take back his words though unless the New Kid decided to turn back time which would be most welcoming because it was such a stupid suggestion. What was he thinking? Mall? Clothes shopping? That's some bullshit couples did. She probably thought he was asking for a date oh fu-

 _I'm in. Let's go now?_

Pft, of course she liked the idea. He was the master of pranks after all.

The two teens walked to the front door, not bothering to bundle up since Cartman retained heat fairly well and the New Kid would most likely be buying a new coat.

Cartman opened the front door with a sarcastic "After you, m'lady." making the New Kid smirk, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

He shut the door behind them, the snow crunching underneath their feet as they walked to the South Park mall.

* * *

Kyle was dazed, his jaw having yet to shut from his findings in his eavesdropping "Holy fuck...holy shit dude." he said to himself, letting out exasperated breaths as he tried to process everything he heard, failing to do so when his mind focused on one word.

 _Girl._

He quickly made his escape after hearing Cartman shut the front door. He slipped out of the New Kid's window, the redhead making sure to close the window before floating safely to his descent. He listened to the crunch of the snow become more and more distant before bolting in the opposite direction of the two. Once he was far enough he slowed down, attempting to look casual while walking the rest of the way down the street to his house.

Thankfully no one was home yet so he didn't have to deal with the usual barrage of questions and conversation. He could just beeline to his bedroom. Once inside he flopped down on his bed, arms outstretched as he let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

Girl, _/girl/_

...

 **GIRL.**

"Jesus Christ, dude."

* * *

 **Awh! Looks like our big boi has a heart after all. It'll only grow from this point but it seems he's got some potential competition? Who knows! I'm just indulging in guilty pleasures! Anyways, hi! So that's it for now. I'm telling ya, I get the worse anxiety posting these things so I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone shooting to at least try for 2 chapters per week. ;v; Hope someone enjoys it and if you go a fixin for a fem! New Kid and someone specific let me know! DM me and I'll maybe post a one-shot story about it? The story will get NSFW in later chapters but I'll be sure to let ya know in case you don't like that kinda stuff. I'm rambling! Okay until next chapter dear reader/s**

 **-Sassy**


	3. Chapter 3 PT1

_**Hiya! I'm back. This is gonna be a two-parter, mainly because there WILL be smut/nsfw stuff in this chapter. It'll be light stuff, nothing that all graphic because I'm still learning how to properly word/write it out. But still if that isn't your cup of tea I totally understand! So This is the first part of chapter 3. Sorry for taking so long to update! Kinda got shy about it. As for those asking for Fem! New Kid/Goths I hear your cry! And I will work on something for you~!**_

 _ **Anyways**_

 _ **OFTW**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 6:24 PM**_

 _ **Location: Cartman's House.**_

* * *

Cartman and the New Kid had just gotten back from the mall. Cartman having picked out a few outfits for her. He still found it odd how he knew more about girls fashion than she did. Probably from that metrosexual phase, not that he would ever tell her. Ever. They were in his room with Eric setting out each outfit on his bed while she watched him.

He let out a thoughtful 'hm' picking out a teal quarter-sleeved plain t-shirt and plain grey leggings. "Try these on first." he handed them out to her without looking. He was lost in thought trying to decide whether to pair a light purple skirt with either a white crop top or a pale blue long sleeve shirt.

She took the clothing, once again standing awkwardly while throwing glances around. She guessed he meant change right there, seeing as he wasn't leaving. She had little sense of privacy due to her parent's overprotective intruding nature so it didn't bother her changing in front of her friend. She stripped off her oversized bulky wool sweater before shedding off the tank top she wore underneath it.

Eric, previously preoccupied with his clothing decision -he had decided the long sleeve would be a better pair with the skirt, it had a more refined and school-girl look to it- had faced her about to give ask her what the hold up was. Needless to say, he did not expect to get an eye full of his friend's breasts.

"Holy tits, New Kid!" Eric avoids looking in her direction, flustered and unsure of where to look. "There's a fucking bathroom you can change in!" he hissed under his breath, a dust of pink heating his entire body. The brunette haired girl gave him a confused look, tugging on the teal shirt. It was clear to him that she didn't plan on leaving so he focused his attention on choosing the next outfit.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning and seeing the New Kid dressed in the new outfit. It fit nicely on her, only tight in certain areas, which he averted his gaze from. She gave him a smile, which he unknowingly returned. "It's a nice school outfit, yeah? However, we're trying to freak out your parents sooo, here try these on next." he handed her the long sleeve shirt and the light purple skirt.

"I'm going to go get something, stay here." He left the New Kid to change. When he returned her saw her twirling her shirt, looking at herself in his mirror. He smirked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know. You look cute." she looked at him, still holding her smile from earlier. "Come'ere." she hadn't noticed the bag he had before. "Alright we both know you have a pretty face so you don't really need this," he unzipped the bag, revealing a plethora of make-up products. "But I think it'll be the icing on the cake, don't you think?" he winked, his smirk growing wider when he saw the mischievous look she gave him.

"Alright, hold still. Also, don't tell the guys I know how to do this. I don't want them thinking I'm gay or something." He applied face primer on her, noticing how her pale skin seemed flawless. Upon closer inspection, she did seem to have some dark circles under her eyes, no doubt from sleepless nights. He could easily fix that with some concealer and finishing powder though.

"And before you make any assumptions, I only know how to use makeup because of my mom." she quirked an eyebrow in question, "Not- not because I wanted to wear it, douchefucker! Because whenever some dickweed would dump her she'd get sad. So I learned this to help her feel better." he mumbled. New Kid let out a noise that sounded like "aww" giving him a happy look.

"Ay! Stay still, asshole." he grunted, stubbornly not acknowledging her response. "Close your eyes dumbass." she did as told, feeling him apply liquid eyeliner on her lid. "Do NOT open your eyes or It'll smudge and you'll look like a whore. He applied the eyeliner on the other lid, giving a thoughtful pause before experimentally adding a wing to it. Please with how it looked on her he did the same to the first eye.

"Y'know you have a really good face structure so I don't really need to do anything to it." He went to go get a handheld mirror, pointing it at her. "You can open your eyes now. " she did, letting out a small gasp.

She took ahold of the mirror, admiring the work he did to her. She turned to give her silent thanks, but he was behind her, plugging in a hair straightener he had retrieved when he went to get the mirror. She stayed silent, enjoying the feeling of Eric brushing and petting her hair.

"I was thinking beach curls would make you look girlier, you know? But using curling irons doesn't give that good of an effect. Makes it look horse shit. But if you use a straightener-" he took a piece of her long hair in the straightener, dragging it before giving a twist midway down. "You get the perfect beach curl." he cupped the curly piece of hair, grinning to himself.

He finished the rest of her hair, looking back and admiring his handy work.

New Kid looked at herself, eyes shining with happiness. Eric had managed to enhance her natural beauty, keeping it subtle yet at the same time having a dramatic change. She looked back at him, eyes wide which paired nicely with her wide grin.

Cartman returned the grin, ignoring the blush that came with it. "Yeah, I know. I'm awesome. I'm pretty much the best right now huh? You owe me big time." he smirked, taking a moment to gaze from her thighs and up, face heating up more and more by the second.

 **Wow she's fucking hot**

A thought from the back of his head chimes in, causing him to let out a brunette girl gives him a quizzical look, tilting her head.

* * *

Eric averted his gaze, feeling the start of a familiar warmth pool up inside of him. He was, after all, a hormonal teenager with little to no action thanks to his harsh personality -and less than flattering history with everyone- So it's completely justified to almost pop a boner when he's with a hot girl.

He clears his throat and goes to sit on his bed, legs crossed. He tries not to look at her so he instead starts tearing off price tags of the clothing. He sits in silence, absentmindedly tearing tags off while folding the clothes.

Holy fuck was everything going to change. As the Coon, he was going to have to look out for her on missions so there would be no more worries of attempted sexual assault. He even worried about that before he knew she was a chick so it would only be amplified now. That itself would be annoying because he knew she could look out for herself but he also knew that if anything were to happen he would get the blame from everyone, including himself.

The stocky teen was still upset that he was lead to believe the New Kid was a completely different person and that everything they had gone through the New Kid didn't tell him. _Him!_ Eric fucking Cartman. Eric person-who-introduced-her-to-everyone Cartman. And yeah you could argue that he was a douche in the past, attempting to take over South Park as Mitch Conner but that was in the past. Douchebag had forgiven him, despite everything.

Cartman still couldn't help but feel upset though. They were friends. Actual friends. Not frienemies like Kyle, not company like Stan. Friends like him and Kenny. He heaved a heavy sigh, giving a short glance in the New Kids direction. He watched her play with one of her hair curls while sudden curiosity sparked in him.

"Can you talk?" he asked.

She shrugged, making a half-and-half motion with her hand.

"The fuck does that mean?" the teen boy scoffed.

She motioned for her phone which he found on his pillow and tossed to her.

 _It hurts to speak. When I was 4 years old the government found us -my family- again and conducted experiments on me. They figured the best tissue to examine would be my epithelial tissue for whatever reason._

She rolled her eyes at his confused look.

 _Vocal cord tissue._

More confusion.

 _Throat tissue._

She heard him let out an "ooohh" and shook her head at his ignorance.

"So you CAN talk you just don't because it hurts?" Cartman threw her a suspicious glance when she nodded. "Prove it then! You're totally lying."

"Am I?"

The teen nearly jumped out of his skin, not expecting to actually get results from his accusation. "The fuck!? Fucking warn me next time Jesus Christ." she quirked a brow at him, giving him a deadpanned look.

"Right." he clears his throat, unsure of what to say. "Does it really hurt that much?"

She sighed, "It's tolerable, for the most part. It's just hard talking in a group setting. Hurts after a little bit."

"Oh. I always just thought you had an ugly voice." he murmured, still shaking off the shock.

"Do I?"

"Well- no, it kinda reminds me of my mom."

"So I sound like a crack whore?"

"What- no that's not what I meant- AY. Don't call my mommy a crackwhore!"

New Kid giggled. "Mommy?" Cartman blushed, embarrassed. Thankfully, he was saved by said 'mommy' knocking on his door.

"Eric honey, the New Kid's parents are wondering if you've seen them today." Liane's sweet voice called from behind the door. Cartman cleared his throat, "Uh- Y..yeah mom. She's in here with me."

"Oh dear, I do hope you're using protection poopsikins! I'll go stall her parents while you're finishing up!"

Eric's whole body heated up as his face burnt with embarrassment. "Wh-WHAT MOM NO THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE DOING!" unfortunately for him, Liane had already left. New Kid snickered nervously, attempting to hide her own embarrassment.

"Well...Your parents are here for you I guess. Freedom Pals meeting at 9. New Base this time since it's way sweeter than Tokens gay base. " The teen said, stretching his back, yawning.

"Yeah definitely. I, myself, prefer the Coon Lair. " She retorted, a cheeky look on her face.

Cartman let himself give her a genuine smile. "Oh yeah? It's totally kewler right?"

"Of course," she said, opening the door.

Eric gave a long look at the New Kid. It might've been her flattering his ego, but right now she looks good. _Really_ good. She really was a beautiful person, from her personality to her looks. She literally could be anyone's friend, her popularity allowed her to be.

Before she could step a foot out of the door she was pulled into Eric's embrace. He held her, giving gentle squeezes every now and then. "I'm glad I have you," he mumbled into her neck. New Kid was shocked at this uncharacteristically nice side of Cartman. Then again she supposed she couldn't really recall him being mean to her. Well. Aside from that Mitch Conner fiasco but that was buried.

She returned his hug, arms attempting to wrap around his broad shoulders. It felt like hugging a couch cushion. After a beat or two, they pulled away, smiling at each other before going down the stairs.

* * *

Liane had invited the New Kid's parents, Kelly and Chris, to stay for dinner. They hesitantly agreed, both not really wanting to after they had seen their little girl come out to the Cartmans. They would have tried to pass off their child as transgender, but a look from their daughter told them that wouldn't fly with her.

She had already set the table, each seat having a hot plate of food in front of it. Eric trailed in behind the New Kid, a knowing smirk on his face as he pulled out her chair for her, "Your seat, _madame_." he said not breaking eye contact with her parents who appeared flustered and seemingly shamed. New Kid smirked back at him, patting him with saturated affection before taking her seat.

"So uhm...Honey, I see you went shopping. That's very.. " her mom began, looking to her husband for help.

"Great!" her dad pipes up. While New Kids mom facepalms. "A-And your outfit looks amazing sweetie!"

"Uhm...Chris," Kelly began, seeing how her husband wasn't getting what she was going for

"Huh? Oh yes, your makeup is just lovely too sweetie! Really brings out those big beautiful eyes of yours!"

"Oh yes, my little Eric is quite the artist." Liane chimed in, fawning over her son earning a 'stop it mem' in return.

"Oh I can't thank you enough for helping my daughter out of her shell, I can tell she's so much happier being herself now." Chris said, ruffling his daughter's hair -which made Cartman freak out because he was totally going to ruin her curls- "Maybe now she'll finally get a boyfriend! Not that she couldn't have as a boy. My little girl is quite the attention getter, wouldn't you say?" he winked at Eric, causing him to sputter an obscenity.

"Oh yes, our little girl attracts attention everywhere she goes. It's even better now that she's told her friends more about her. " Kelly responded more to herself than them while she picked at her food disinterestedly. Cartman couldn't help but notice the irritated expression on her face.

"Her friends would have figured it out sooner or later and our smart little girl knew that." he gave the New Kid and proud smile, and she returned it with a stoic stare, Cartman could sense her discomfort. He looked to his own mother for assistance in whatever unspoken thing was happening but she was too busy washing dishes.

Kelly smiled tightly, near gritting her teeth. "Well we could have moved towns by now and that wouldn't be an issue but our little girl is too important here to go without raising more attention. 'Cause that's what we need am I right?" she gave a haughty laugh, throwing an unsubtle glare at her husband.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing just someone decided to stay here in this drug infested hick town instead of settling down somewhere else." Kelly said, her 'sweet' tone not matching her scowl.

"Now hold on- we both agreed staying would be better!"

Eric had already finished his meal by now, what with all the drama unfolding he seem to have subconsciously eaten faster. That or Douchebag was fucking with her time powers and sped up their eating time. He glanced at her. She looked absolutely miserable and had barely touched any of her food. She gave a silent discontent sigh, pushing herself away from the table as her parents began yet another passive aggressive argument. The boy followed suit, uncomfortably walking away from the scene the New Kid's parents were creating.

They quietly walked up to Cartman's room, he watched New Kids hand clench into a fist then relax then back into a fist.

"New Kid?"

She turned to him. His heterochromia eyes met her soft brown ones. They hold a stare together as he struggles to think of what to do. He sucks at comforting people, mainly because he's never felt bad for anyone but himself. As much as he sucks at it he still gave a comforting pat on her back, which unfortunately had too much force and came out as a slap. Whatever it was something. At least he was trying.

Witnessing just a slice of the negative energy New Kid's parents seemed to carry with them he could understand why she would rather hide her identity than deal with that. Was she also afraid that she'd cause fights between everyone if she dated anyone of the Freedom Pals? That everyone would want to fight Eric because they wanted his totally-sweet-banging girlfriend?

Wait, _what_.

Why did he just think that?

His thought was getting out of hand, and he felt both confusion and embarrassment creep up on him like a Jew asking for spare change. Blinking a couple of times, as if trying to blink away the pending thoughts he very-cooly-totally-casually stretches his arms.

New Kid opened the door to his room, retrieving her phone, checking the time.

 _8:47 PM_

 _13 New Messages_

 _1 Missed call_

 _286,354,24 Instagram Notifications_

 _32 New Snapchats_

 _128 Facebook friend requests_

Sigh. At least she'll have something to look at later on tonight.

* * *

 **Ohohoooo~! It's gettin' there. Cartman is having confusing thoughts and feelings that we'll get to explore as this goes on! BTW you had no idea how long it took me to find out the New Kid's parents name lmao I almost left this unedited because of it.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading those of you that DO read this!**

 **PT 2 coming soon! (very soon)**

 **-Sassy**


	4. Chapter 3 PT2

**HAI. Sorry I've been gone, thank you so much for reviews/follows/suggestions! I'm having some stuff in the works to appease everyone so don't worry! It's been taking me a while to write/do stuff in general due to moving places. Though that should be finishing up soon so, yay!**

 **Anyways Part 2, NSFW stuff, nothing hardcore...yet mainly because I want to get a feel for how to write it, yanno? So if that's not your thing you can skip this chapter, not much story progression yet.**

 **OWTF**

* * *

"Oh, hey. By the way, Douchelord I have a surprise for you. I actually did manage to get you a new costume. -I know I'm awesome.- You might need to work on it though. Least you can do, you know." he laid out 4 pieces of clothing, each a shade of cyan.

The articles of clothing contained a bodysuit, dark stockings, a long-sleeved crop top and, a cape? She skipped over the other items and held out the cape, eyeing it up and down.

"Yeah, I knew my cape looked sweet on me so I knew you'd totally want one too. I'll let the copying slide this time." Eric explained, tugging off his shirt.

The New Kid had taken off her shirt, bending over to take off the skirt as well. She paused when she saw Cartman, shirtless.

She hadn't ever got to indulge in looking at her eye-candy friends for fear of them lashing out and calling her gay, she never changed around them either so seeing bare muscle, broad shoulders and biceps? She was going to drink in the site til she drowned.

"Yeah, so you're welcome." Eric turned to face her, instantly turning red when he sees her for the second time that day shirtless. At least earlier she had pants on. "Jesus fucking christ what did I fucking tell you?! Use the goddamn bathroom!" he covered his eyes with his hand, not noticing how she had hesitantly taken steps towards him.

The brunette male's eyes were screwed shut, his face burning as he desperately tried to think of disgusting imagery to keep out those... _compelling_ thoughts. He let out a -very manly- shriek when he felt a hand touch his chest."

"The fuck-!? Wh-what the fuck, New Kid!?" he shrieked out, feeling his heart pound. She paid no mind to him, in some sort of trance. The thick muscle that flexes under her touch makes her gasp in bewilderment. Once Cartman calmed down enough she places both her hands on his bicep, giving a squeeze while her eyes widened in astonishment.

After a beat or two the brunette lets out a breath, opening one eye -keeping his gaze above the neck- he looked at the girl, his ego being stroked by her sense of wonder of his muscles. "Look I know I'm a catch but you can't just go around grabbing peoples chest, okay?! That's technically rape or some shit." he huffed, looking away again. "I mean, how would you feel if I just all of a sudden grabbed your chest!?"

Without thinking, his mind on autopilot from both hormones and embarrassment, he thrusts his hands forward, grabbing two handfuls of the young teen's breasts. New Kid let out a quiet long moan, not prepared for how good rough hands would feel groping her.

Eric paused, his eyes wide as he looked at her. He waited for something. Anything. **Anything at all**. He was _**so**_ screwed, New Kid was going to kill him, bring him back and kill him over and over again. It was her fault! She kept flaunting her tits around him! He was just trying to prove a point! She groped him so why isn't he allowed to grab her big...plush...soft _really soft_ round pert boobs!?

She still seemed in shock, seeing as she was going to kill him, either way, he figured he might as well make the most out of it. He carefully began to knead one of the plush breasts, tearing his gaze from her to admire her chest.

And _holy fuck_ she had a sweet rack.

Her tits looked as good as they felt.

 _ **What the fuck am I doing**_

His mind screamed at him, but he couldn't stop now. Especially not when he had her panting and shaking from just one touch. He put his other hand to work, both kneading and fondling the pillowy mass before rolling her tiny pink nubs between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmnh…" New Kid stifled a moan. This made Cartman want to try even harder to force noises out of her. Licking his lips nervously he dipped his head down, one hand snaking to her back and the other to the back of her head. He paused for a moment, looking into her eyes as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking lightly.

And _**oh boy**_

He liked the noise she made.

He _**really**_ liked it.

Something animalistic woke from deep inside of him -and no, it wasn't the Coon- and with surprising ease he lifted her up, keeping one arm looped around her midsection and the other around her thighs. He dipped his head down once more, this time however to embrace her lips, which she happily returned.

New Kid's mind was in a haze. Her insides felt like heated coils twisting and turning in all the right ways. This was probably the most anyone has touched her since...well since ever really. So to say the least, she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. The teen girl wrapped her legs around Cartman's midsection, feeling a rush of heat pool deep inside of her when she accidentally brushed her nether region against the tent in his pants.

That stifled a moan out of the large boy. With lidded eyes and a sheepish expression on his face, he looked deep into New Kid's brown eyes while gave an experimental roll of his hips against her. The electricity that shot between both of their nether regions was enough to kill the awkwardness between the two.

Eric hungrily bit at the New Kid's lips, frantically grinding against her while she tightened her hold against his midsection, her chest pressing against his. She'd tried to keep up with his frantic pace but found she was enjoying him taking the lead.

Somehow they had found their way to Cartman's bed, the teen boy dropping her onto it, crawling on top of her while continuing his ministrations. Somewhere between the closet and the bed, Cartman had snaked his tongue into her mouth, she hadn't noticed until she felt it brush up against her own which elicited a moan out of both teens.

They danced their tongues with each other for a while before Cartman pulled away. Both of them were panting and red-faced, neither wanting to stop but a bit apprehensive to continue.

"hh..h..hh...Fu...fuck, New Kid." Cartman panted out, one hand cupping the brunette girl's face. "I...uh..hhh...I don't know um," he mindlessly thumbed at her bottom lip, "I don't know if you want to do this. Or if you ever HAVE done it." he mumbled the last part, already too far gone to care about what he was saying.

New Kid gave a thoughtful pause, "U-um…" she looked away, bashfully. "It's uh, it's not like I've never...experimented...with this stuff before." she felt her face flush brighter at his questioning look. "A-alone. Never with anyone but...It's not like I've never…" she trailed off with no intention to continue.

Eric's eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up in shock, both at what she implied and, not being used to her talking. He stayed quiet until he could word his question properly.

"S..so uh. Do you want to…?"

New Kid bit her bottom lip, turning her head into his palm before nodding.

Cartman had never taken his pants off as fast as he did at that moment.

* * *

"Haa...ha...Fuck. That. Was. Fricking. Sweet." Cartman let out a low groan, rolling off the New Kid to cool his flushed body. He turned his head when he didn't get a response. "Hey. Why aren't you talking now?" he lightly jabbed the girl in the side, watching her take her gaze off the ceiling and to him. Her face was still a bright pink and she was still breathing deeply, the afterglow of their actions shining on features.

"Awh, did I fuck the words out of you?" the bulky teen snickered to himself, grinning wider when New Kid blushed.

"Cartman!" she hissed.

"Yeah I know, you kept saying that." he replied slyly, sitting up. She huffed but couldn't keep the smile from coming to her face.

They both put on their superhero costumes, getting ready for a night of crime stopping. New Kid walked to the mirror in Eric's room, giving a once over of the costume. She struck a few poses before nodding, content with the selection.

"Shit." she heard Cartman say. She gave a quizzical look to him.

"Soo...it's 9:31. Kite and Professor Chaos probably went home already because they think the meeting is canceled," he explained. She gave him an unphased shrug.

"We won't really need them. It's just another drug-bust right?" she asked, opening the door.

"Well if you joined our super secret group chat then you'd know that's not true."

"If I joined I'd be putting everyone at risk!" she winced, her throat starting to burn painfully with all the talking she's been doing.

"Pft, whatever." Cartman shrugged. "Anyways, no. A week or so ago I texted everyone that there was this drug lord coming into town right? Well, he's running an operation right now, making a move tonight."

The girl gave him a surprised look, letting out a 'huh' in response. They both walked down the stairs and out the door. New Kid's parents were still there. Their argument had escalated, as foreseen. Mrs. Cartman was making brownies, completely oblivious to them.

"As I was saying," Cartman continued talking as he locked the front door. "New drug lord blah blah blah, it's believed that there's a new family to be added to the...ehem…" business" "

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, a spark of hope for the Italians, Koreans and so on. Even the police. This town is so easy to manipulate I don't doubt this new family wouldn't use this place as a testing ground for their drugs." he finished.

The girl let out a 'hmm' in reply, tilting her head in thought. "Well, I guess we stop the drug move tonight and try to bring one of the movers in for questioning?"

"That's the plan."

He took a step away from her and shifted into his beast mode. Long sharp claws protruded from his nails along with fangs and a long bushy tail. He had also increased in height and width resembling what one would think of as a fairy tail werewolf.

"Hop on, we're already late" his voice, deep and thick rumbled. Douchebag jumped on his back as he got on all fours and began to dash to the Freedom Pals base.

"I guess I should get used to you riding me now?" he grinned, showing off his dangerous pearly whites. She flicked his ear in distaste.

"Ow! ...Bitch!" the Coon hissed at her. New Kid grinned.

It was a pretty alright night so far.

* * *

 **SO YEAH. First attempt at writing smut. Much easier to draw it than writing I'll tell ya hwat. *Hank Hills voice***

 **Anyways thanks for those of you who stop in and suggestion stuff. I really really like a suggestion one of the guest left, so I might be implementing that in this...Who knows~ Oh ho ho.**

 **-Sassy**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thankfully my apartment move went swimmingly so I'm able to update according to schedule!**

 **Superhero stuffs now, well, sort of. The next chapter will have more stuff about it. Anyways-**

 **OWTF!**

* * *

 **Time: 9:47 PM**

 **Location: Freedom Pals Headquarters**

* * *

The Coon and Buttlord (she hated this nickname but unfortunately it grew onto everyone. Maybe she'd request a different name later on) had finally arrived at the Freedom Pals newest base. This one was a lot bigger and much more secure than Token's house. Ever since the incident with the corrupt cops Token had requested Professor Chaos use cybersecurity instead of having to rely on a security guard.

Professor Chaos really outdid himself with the security measures, much to everyone's annoyance. It wasn't that they didn't appreciate it, it was just tedious to have bot's do a full body scan of everyone, including DNA samples.

The Coon and New Kid could hear chatter coming from the inside as they were being examined by one of the security bots. They were finally allowed to enter the base, and as awesome as it was to have a nice ACTUAL base, Token's dad really went above and beyond thinking they would need several conference rooms. Which the Coon supposed would be nice if someone had managed to infiltrate the base since they would have to take a shot in the dark and guess what room they were in.

The Coon Lair was totally awesomer though.

"Uhm. Hey, Buttlord I think you should stay out here and let me do the talking- well you kinda have to if you wanna stay a mute bitch around them- so, stay here. After all, this is man's work." The brunette girl punched him in the arm, scowling. The manimal smirked at her, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"You got your phone?" She nodded, plopping down next to the outside of the door. "Kewl. Alright well, see you in a bit." the Coon entered the conference room.

Not everyone showed up, as it is a school night and most of the Freedom Pals knew if they really needed to be there someone would tell them. So far there was Toolshed, Super Craig, Captain Diabetes, Mosquito and, surprisingly, Professor Chaos and Human Kite.

"Good evening gentlemen," Coon fell back into the habit of being the self-proclaimed leader. He took a seat in the middle of the end of the long table. "Before we start our nightly scouting and crime-stopping, I have some...shocking maybe disturbing news we have to address before we can move on."

Coon paused, the reality of the number of people that showed up taking effect on him.

"Told everyone to be here but you know fuck The Coon am I right?" he says sarcastically with little enthusiasm.

"What the fuck happened to 9 pm sharp? And where's Douchebag?" Super Craig loudly complained, somehow keeping that monotonous tone to his voice. Cartman rolled his eyes "Douchebags parents wanted to have dinner with me." he said dryly.

"Oh, that explains it. Of course, Fatass wouldn't turn down food"

"WHA- AY FUCK YOU CRAIG!" Eric sputtered. Craig just flipped him off, expressionless as ever.

"Cartman." the Coon turned to see the Human Kite. His face alight with bitterness. "Where's the New Kid." it wasn't a question, but more of a demand. The alien's eye's tinting a red pinkish hue, something that usually occurred when they were about to fight an enemy.

Coon rolled his eyes at this attempted threat. "Stop acting like her fucking boyfriend asshole you don't have to know where she is every 10 seconds you know? God you jews are all the same always wanting to control everything."

What should've happened was the normal feud that would follow what he said but instead, there was silence.

" _Her_?" Mosquito questioned with a confused ' _bzzt_?' Coon sighed.

"Yeah. Douchebag is a girl." More silence.

"Oh. I just assumed she was transgender, since, you know she always hid herself…" Chaos nervously said, twiddling his fingers together. "You sure she said she's a girl?" Toolshed lets out a pained groan. "Nooo no no not this again I can't do this again." he moans, throwing his head back.

"Yeah. Like, a girl, girl. Not transginger. 100 percent chick." Coon replies, much to Toolsheds relief. "How do you guys know? " Captain Diabetes asks with a frown.

"W-well. My security drones scan your DNA remember? So I can see the XY biological sexual-determination of you all-" Chaos was cut off by an annoyed sigh by the Coon. "Butters speak English please."

"O-oh...ye-yeah of course. Basically, my drones can tell if you're a girl or guy...I thought everyone was a guy so my drones attacked the New Kid during their trial runs." The Professor explains, nervously gnawing at his bottom lip.

"I like how you refused to give any of us that intel." The brunette male tsked at the blonde, causing him to cower letting out a meek 'sorry'.

Super Craig snorts in distaste, trying to hide his shock. "Yeah, whatever. You douches are lying. There's no way Coon would let a girl in our superhero group. Not as kids and definitely not now." the blue-clad male leans back in his seat, attempting to look casual. "But...but Chaos said-" Craig cut off Mosquito, "He's got Butters in on his prank too. He's probably just gonna call us stupid assholes if we believe him."

The Coon growls. "See I knew you douches wouldn't believe me." he huffs, allowing his gaze to travel to Kite who was unusually quiet. The ginger was glowering at him, his arms crossed while he leaned against the table.

Coon marches to the door and knocks on it, signaling for Douchebag to come in. He steps aside, and waits impatiently, giving Craig the middle finger who enthusiastically returns it.

* * *

The New Kid hesitantly walks in, practically feeling the held breaths. She quietly shuts the door behind her and walks to stand by Eric. Without her bulky thick old costume, her very obvious curves and chest were visible, which made it impossible to deny it any longer.

"SEE! FUCKIN TOLD YOU ASSHOLES." The Coon triumphantly shouts followed by a couple of 'fuck you guys!'

The New Kid tries to ignore the staring everyone is giving her as she walks over to an empty set. Before she could sit Kite walks over to her and pulls her into a hug, embracing her tightly. "I thought you were seriously injured," he mumbled into her hair. " I thought something bad happened. You didn't answer anyone. You weren't at school. I thought something bad happened on your last mission." he says lowly, attempting to keep it between them. Everyone seemed too distracted talking amongst themselves to notice.

Human Kite lets her go and points to the gigantic whiteboard on the wall -that was installed just for her, how courteous of Tupperware!- with a marker, he already prepared for her. She gives him a questioning look.

"I'm...I'm pretty sure we all have questions. I mean, it's not a BIG deal but..." The ginger rubs the back of his head awkwardly. Thankfully she takes the marker, giving everyone a look.

"So this isn't some transgender thing, right? Like no...Douchbagerina or something?" Toolshed blurts, nervously rubbing neck. She begins writing.

 _No. I am biologically a female and I am okay with it_

"But if you were okay with it then why didn't you tell us?" Captain Diabetes pips up, giving an even bigger frown.

 _My parents did not want anyone to know. They were afraid it would bring too much attention._

She gave a thoughtful pause in mid-erasing.

 _And it did._

"But you're out with it now, if not then why now?" Kite asks. New Kid takes a little longer with their response.

 _Because of my unique powers my family and I were constantly hunted by the government after our escape. They wanted to use my powers for their own means. They wanted to alter time, they wanted me to go back and prevent terrorist organizations from forming. It would kill me doing all that time magic. Remember when I had to speed up time to stop Kite's cousin genetic mutation?_

Kite gave a visible shudder, not liking to think about it.

 _That nearly killed me. And it was only speeding up a week or so. Resetting wars would most likely kill me. My parents knew this. I knew this._

 _My parents are paranoid and want everything about me to remain unknown. That includes gender._

 _I endured it as long as I could because I didn't want them fighting again and worrying. But I couldn't take it anymore._

Her eyebrows furrowed as she gave an angry scowl.

 _Coon figuring me out gave me the perfect opportunity._

"We could've pranked your parents like we did today at any time, why would it make a difference if I found you out?" Coon inquires confused.

 _It's different. When I tried to reset the moment you found me out I couldn't._

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Toolshed says.

There was a long pause as the New Kid was writing.

 _Basically, when there is a life-changing event that happens specifically to me I can't alter it. That's why I can't go back farther than the next major event and when I tried to last time with Mitch Conner my powers were glitched. I'm pretty sure if I ever tried to do that again I would cease to exist, or somehow end up in an alternate universe._

 _So, when Coon found out and I tried to go back I couldn't. I could only go to the moment AFTER it happened._

"Hey wait, if that's true how come you can have another version of yourself sometimes?" Craig mutters, now fully intrigued.

 _I travel forward in time and have the future me assist me._

There was a resounding "Oooh"

"But...but Buttlord. You still could've told us. I feel like a fool for not already knowing but if you told me I wouldn't have told anyone and I don't think anyone else would care. I certainly wouldn't. Having a female sidekick would be just as badass as a male!" Captain Diabetes exclaimed, earning a dirty look from Coon.

New Kid gives him a sad smile.

 _Not everyone would be as accepting of it as you are, Cap._

Everyone glances at Cartman, who was too busy on his phone to really notice anything.

"I...I understand. I'm sorry you felt you had to hide it. You never have to hide anything from anyone, especially me!" Captain says, giving a smile. Everyone murmurs in agreement.

The New Kid smiles and writes again.

 _So are we good now? No more questions?_

"W-will you be my girlfriend, New Kid?" Chaos nervously pipes up, tapping his knuckles together. This gets Eric's attention as he feels a pang of both anger and a little bit of fear.

"The fuck Butters?!" he shouts, causing Chaos to shrink back.

"I- I was joking! I was joking! I mean...unless she really wants to I mean...well gosh, she's real pretty and kind and strong it would be stupid to say no!" the Professor nervously babbles, hands up in defense.

"Well, you sound pretty fucking stupid right now don't you?!" Coon hisses. He doesn't know why but this pissed him off. Who the fuck jokes like that. Kite sighed, patting the New Kids back. His touch lingered for a bit too long before getting up and sitting next to the blonde in case there was friendly fire.

" _Bzzt!_ I always guessed you were a girl New Kid. No guy had raisins your size as a kid. Heehee" Mosquito lets out a nasally laugh and the New Kid visibly relaxes as everything slowly but surely goes back to normal. She's thankful they didn't freak out on her, unlike her parents.

The brunette gives a quick glance at everyone before slipping out of the room, silently closing the door.

She lets out a breath that feels like she's held since the moment she walked through the door then slowly slinks down the wall next to the door. The time hero pulls her knees close to her chest and rests her chin on them as she allows herself to breathe.

The teen had barely noticed when the door opened and someone sat beside her. She looked to her side, half expecting Human Kite but was met with Captain Diabetes, who had an expression she couldn't quite read on his face.

"Hey, Buttlord." He seemed unsure if he should call her that. "I'm happy you told us about you!" he smiled at her, hunching over her tiny frame.

" You know, I've always wanted to know more about you but I felt like you were purposely hiding that stuff from me." he sighed. She didn't take offense to his words, mainly because she was and because she knew the other guys always purposely withheld information from him.

"I was selfish to assume that it was all about me. I had no idea you were dealing with stuff." the boy sighed, sinking down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I don't care what you are as long as you're the best you. I know what it's like to suffer from...problems" he whispered the last part, remembering his twitter-suicidal past. Yeah, it wasn't particularly traumatic but it was the closest thing he could relate to okay?! Twitter was a big deal back then.

The young girl smiled, her head tilting slightly. A nonverbal " I needed to hear that." He smiles back, placing his hand on one of hers. New kid doesn't move the hand and honestly? From dealing with her parents to the weirdness with Cartman now, to revealing her identity and knowing something bad will come of it, comforting gestures are more than welcome to her. She wraps her fingers around his hand, much to the Cap's surprise and unknown pleasure. The two sit in silence.

"I don't want you to worry about watching your back." the freckled teen says aloud, a fire of determination and a promise in his eyes. "Be my sidekick for tonight? Like old times?" he turns his palm so that he's able to wire his fingers through hers in a proper hand hold.

They stay like that until Super Craig went out looking for them. The raven-haired teen had found the two brunettes hand-in-hand. Buttlord seemed to have fallen asleep while Scott seemed to be dozing off. "Hey faggots, we're leaving for the mission. It would be nice to have the time-bender and brutalist but you know let us die too that's cool." He turned and went back inside, gently shutting the door. Craig was a dick but he wasn't an inconsiderate dick.

Scott blinked, regretfully pulling his hand away, gently shaking the New Kid awake. "Hey," he whispered, "we gotta go New Kid." He heard her groan. He wasn't sure why she was so tired, but couldn't help but feel bad.

"Hmm. Well, it appears to me you are in no condition to move! Then I, Captain Diabetes shall carry you onway to battle!" he kneeled over, scooping the New Kid up in his arms with ease. He turned the door handle down with his foot and kicked open the door. "Captain Diabetes and Buttlord reporting for duty!" he exclaimed proudly.

Coon was mid-argument with Human Kite before he was rudely interrupted by the door slamming open. "Jesus Christ what the hell-" he started, quickly turning to the door and falling silent. The sight that registered in his mind made him temporarily see red. "Hey- HEY! Put douchebag down you fucking rapist!" he growled, his voice dipping in pitch.

"No can do, Coon, she is in no condition to walk! But fear not, I have taken the responsibility for her safety for tonight! And I do not intend on taking her without consent! " The freckled teen stood straighter, taking both pride and joy into his self-assigned task. The Coon growled, narrowing his eyes in irritation both at the confusing feeling and lack of obedience from the Captain.

Not wanting to make a scene (or well, a bigger scene) he scoffed, turning his heel sharply. "Well come on then rapey, lets fucking get going then." his voice dripped venomously with anger, though everyone assumed it was just that way due to him going into beast mode.

Mosquito, Super Craig, Toolshed, and Kite followed after him, Kite giving New Kid a worrying look.

"Uh...hey fellas I put in the hit location in our phones. Judging by the security camera footage and when I looked around earlier there are about 10 different guys, not including the boss looking guy... they all got guns too...really scary if you ask me."

"I'm gonna stay back." Butters shifted nervously, biting at his bottom lip. "Be safe fellas. I'll see you all tomorrow at school. Call me if you need me and I'll be there faster than you can say "chaos!"

Professor Chaos was a wondrous inventor. He had created his own teleportation device which allowed him to join in a fight without his parent's knowledge. His expertise in the technical field generally left him with little to no glory in most fights, which was fine by him, yes sir it was! He didn't quite like fighting.

The Captain bid him goodbye and good luck and with a flash, Chaos was gone. The Captain carried Douchie in his arms, heading towards the exit.

* * *

Scott purposely trailed behind the rest of the Freedom Pals just thinking aloud to himself. Well, more like talking to Douchebag but he expected no response.

"You know, New Kid I always thought you looked a little too girly to be a guy."

…

"I mean I feel a little silly for thinking otherwise now."

…

"I'm sorry if I have contributed to your stress of keeping it hidden! I tried to be open-minded."

More expected silence. At this point, Scott couldn't tell if Douchebag was awake or just having her usual unresponsiveness. All of the Freedom Pals were quite a ways ahead of them at this point, with both Coon and Kite throwing looks over their shoulders.

Coon huffed to himself, getting on all fours and dashing ahead. He didn't like the nasty feeling that was settling in his gut. It, to him, seemed like the New Kid was choosing the Captain over him. Which was fucking bullshit.

"Dude, what the fuck is your issue?" Kite had flown up to the Coon, hovering next to him. Coon scoffed, rolling his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he snootily replied, causing the ginger to sneer at him.

"You were being a dick to Butters and Scott!"

"Yeah cause they were being total creeps! I'm surprised you didn't say anything with your far liberal Jewish ass." the brunette hissed at him.

"Oh, and it's not creepy for you to be possessive of her now?" Kite retorted, stopping in front of the manimal. Kite's words made the Coon sputter. "I'm not being possessive! She's just out of their league and it's annoying seeing those creeps hitting on her."

This caused the alien boy to tilt his head in sudden understanding. "Ooh. I get it now."

"What?"

"You're jealous!" the gingers grin grew wide.

"I am NOT jealous, asshole!" coon growled, pointing an accusing finger at the Kite.

"Whatever you say." Kite replied in a sing-song tone, triumphantly grinning when Coon pushed him away and continued to dash forward.

Scott and the New Kid were far behind now. They were only able to make out the outline of the rest of the freedom pals in front of them. Scott was still idly talking to himself.

"I wish we were better friends. I mean, I don't ever see you anywhere without the Coon and his group."

…

"I want to talk to you whenever we're at school but I feel like they wouldn't want me there. Especially not Coon." More silence, if anything it was therapeutic voicing his thoughts to someone.

"Whenever you're not on missions with us it really sucks. Everyone has someone to talk to but me." the brunette male frowned.

"And- I know you can't talk but, you listen and that is more than anyone does."

"I feel like I can talk to you about anything," he admitted, his voice low and gaze too focused on the disappearing dots of his companions.

"In fact, don't tell anyone, but ever since we met my super abilities have been amplified. I don't need sugar to activate them anymore." he continued, the snow crunching underneath his weight as he continued to walk.

"In fact...Call me crazy, but I think I'm more powerful when I'm with you." he let out a sad sounding laugh at his sudden realization. "That sounds silly, right? It's all silly. I'm just some loser that no one would care if I was suddenly erased from the face of the earth. I'm just a dumb loser, no wonder why no one likes me. I don't think you like me either." his pace had significantly slowed, coming to a halt. The brunette stood still, processing what he said. He had been too busy in self-deprecation that he didn't notice the New Kid staring at him.

"I like you."

Scott had almost dropped the New Kid in alarm, frantically searching for the source of sound before, slowly realizing it was her who spoke. Flushing both in shame at what he had said and how he had reacted. He just looked down at her, trying to hide his surprise and while she appreciated not being stared at like a freak, his wide eyes betrayed his attempt.

"And I care."

She went back to silence, rubbing at her throat.

Captain continued his walk, with newfound vigor. His fingers flexed in and out of where he had his hold on her. Despite the cold around them, he found himself to be quite warm at the moment. "I appreciate you talking to me. It makes me feel special!" he grinned down at her, watching her give him a smile in return.

"I would talk more, it just hurts to." He nodded, stopping to open one of the many pants pockets he had, searching. The New Kid had taken a moment to take in Scott's appearance and all its glory. He definitely had aged nicely, she could tell he was going for a more Captain America aesthetic with not only the massive amount of muscle he had earned through religious work out sessions but also with the way he would attempt to swoop his hair to the left side of his face. Due to his hair part being in the middle it was difficult to achieve. He still had a liter of freckles across each cheek but he seemed to only have them there.

Scott was an attractive guy, to say the least. So she figured he'd already had enough people talking to him, girls at least. She had been in and out of it during his talk to himself/her and she had felt bad. She had no idea how lonely he was and made a personal vow to try to communicate more with him. Or at the least, find him more friends.

Once finding what he was blindly searching for, he handed it to her. "Throat lozenges." he proudly said to her, back straightening with pride when she gave him a shocked, yet happy grin. "If those work maybe we could talk more...we don't have to though, I'm fine with silence!"

Just as the New Kid was going to reply hers and Scotts ears were filled with a shrill shrieking yell from the Coon. "Hey butt munchers would really fucking appreciate it if we had a certain time-traveling douchemongler and a sugar-raged douche canoe here to fucking help us fight, what the- DOUCHEBAG TURN BACK ON YOUR COMMUNICATOR YOU FUCKING ASSHO-" Scott looked in confusion only to see the New Kid had turned off both of their communicators with an expressionless face, but he could see the mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"We should hurry up, I don't want anyone to be wor-"

"Thank you, Scott."

He instantly silenced himself, looking down sheepishly at her.

"Always know I'm here and I care. Maybe when this is over we can spend time together shopping for new gear, I need a new stopwatch anyways."

She smiled at him once more and he felt his insides warm up and flutter at the kind words and validation she gave him. With the promise of spending more time together along with the overall feeling of pleasantness in the atmosphere, he felt a burst of energy build inside of him.

He set her down, motioning for her to get on his back. "Hold on tight and don't let go." He instructed and she listened. He crouched down low, feeling and seeing energy gather around him and he took off in a sprint, dust and dirt turning into smoke as he left behind flames of energy. He had never ran so fast in his life before and the giddy feeling he had seemed to increase his speed as each burst of positive emotion and thought only further increased his energy and speed.

And off they went.

* * *

 **Yeah did you think I wouldn't ship everyone with fem! New Kid? 'Re ya crazy? :) That's it so far though! I'll try to upload another chapter tomorrow or sometime this week! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Really motivates me to update regularly!**

 **-Sassy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm beeeeck! *Cousin Kyle's voice* Responding to the most recent comment, I think it was more like Cartman didn't want girls in the superhero franchise? I think everyone else kinda accepted it once Cartman was gone, I'll try to write something about that so it'll make more sense for this universe~ And all chapters are canon to the world, I was just testing out some stuff, still new to the whole writing shebang!**

 **Anyways enough blabbering from me!**

 **OWTF!**

* * *

They made it to the hit location in seconds with Scott giving New Kid an -admittedly- cocky smirk. She gave him a few silent golf claps with a dramatic 'not bad' expression on her face. The freckled teen bit his tongue averting eye contact in a bashful blush.

They both took an eyeful of the hit base. It appeared to be an abandoned spiral tower, lighthouse they guessed. They both turned on their communicators.

"Captain Diabetes has arrived, New Kid is with me," he whispered, crouch walking his way to a nearby wall, peeking at the edge of the entryway attempting to look for the others.

"FUCKING FINALLY, ASSHOLES!" They heard Coon grunt, letting out huffs of breath, both of the teens jumped in shock, not quite expecting to see Coon next to them so soon.

"Yeah, douches." Super Craig chimed in, emotionless as ever.

The Captain looked at New Kid, worry and guilt evident in his expression, she replied with an eye roll. "I apologize for the late entrance! We uh…" he turned to her, pleading for an excuse. She imitating her getting punched. "We...got ambushed and had to take care of it!" She gave him a thumbs up, holding her side as if she were injured.

"Shit! Douchebag, are you dying already?!" the Coon hissed out curses while pushing Scott out of the way to examine her side. She gave him a hesitant look, not quite sure about how to react to his concern. The brunette girl gave him a blink before nodding- a nonverbal _I'm okay._

Coon muttered something about kicking someone's ass but New Kid was too distracted by the shadows appearing above them, she looked up to see both Mosquito and Kite.

"ButtGirl!" Mosquito called out, giving her a tight hug. "I'm glad to see you made it in one piece!" he pauses, pulling away from her before squishing her back to him. He repeated this action a couple of times before exclaiming "Wow! Your boobs ARE soft! I owe Kenny 5 bucks!" she rolls her eyes, not even surprised Kenny and him would be making girl-related bets regarding her. If anything she was more curious about why or how Kenny would already know about her gender reveal.

"AY! ASSHOLE! Stop being creepy!" Cartman hissed out, flushing when he saw Kite's shit-eating grin at his response.

"He's just having fun, gosh Cartman. Someone seems jealous!" the ginger teen made his way over to the other and emphasized the word "jealous" by wrapping his arms around the New Kids waist. This action elicited more obscenities from the bulky teen causing the alien to hysterically laugh. The two broke out into their normal argument, no surprise there.

Douchebag pulled herself away from both of the teens, a little irritated with being manhandled so much today. The brunette teen looks around for a conversation partner but then decides to make her way back to Scott. She quietly walks up to him then crouches next to him.

"What'cha doing?" she whispered quietly.

"Oh! New Girl! S...sorry I'm not use to you...talking." the brunette whispered the last part, throwing a glance back to the rest of the team. Courteous as ever he was.

"I'm just looking for entrances. Also scouting for any ground troops! Or any movement really-" He explained sheepishly. "Wow! I never knew how serious you take this kinda stuff. Normally everyone just bolts in and I have to save their asses. You're really committed." Scott smiled softly at her, feeling fuzzy with validation. "I think that's what I really like about you." she finished, blushing a little.

Before the Captain could thank her he was cut off by her holding up a gloved hand to him, she had seen something move from the corner of her eyes and made a 'shushing' action while pointing to several guards, now lured out unintentionally by Cartman and Kyle's sudden bickering. Scott had followed her gaze, swallowing his words.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?!" One of the guards shouted.

"Awh it's them super freaks! Y'all are gonna regret ever steppin' foot near here!" Followed another.

Figuring her and the Captain could easily enter the building now with the guards distracted by Cartman and the others, she activated her stopwatch- what she used to control her time powers with. Only she could see and touch the transparent numbers that appeared after she activated it. These numbers she could read helped her gauge how safe it was for her to mess with time. She would have to be careful and wait a little while before messing with the timeline again. Everything seemed to be fine so far and she hadn't used her watch in a while so she could continue with her unspoken plan.

The brunette girl waited until the others noticed the guards making their way towards them. She grabbed the Captain's hand and ran into nearby bushes.

* * *

"What are you doing? They're going to need our help!" Diabetes whispered to her. She shook her head holding up her watch and tapping it in a non-verbal explanation. Once he understood what she was going for she held the stopper on the side of her watch.

Everything around them had started to slow down before everything came to a halt."Wh-what the-!?" the freckled teen exclaimed, shock evident on his features and he witnessed this happen. The New Girl pointed to her stopwatch, explaining when the Captains shocked expression didn't change."I stopped time, hurry to the entrance!" He nodded to her before they both made a dash for the tower.

"So, I understand you stopped time but, why am I able to move? Did you give me time powers too?" the Captain panted out while they ran.

"No, I was just touching you when I stopped time." she explained.

"Oh, so everything but you, stops when you pause it?" the male theorized aloud, "And when you touch something it unpauses it?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh. Neat!" the Captain complimented. Both of them arrived at the entrance and were greeted by a broken door nearly off its hinges, its paint worn. The male opened the door for the New Kid and she walked in and waited till he was behind the door to unpause time.

Though they were a ways ahead of the other freedom pals they could hear the scuffle the team was getting in with the guards. Thankfully the pained noises they could hear weren't recognizable, meaning none of their friends were getting hurt.

"So...assuming this is like the other drug busts, the head honcho is gonna be at the top. What do you think?" Scott had motioned for the New Kid to walk in front of him which she did with little question.

"That sounds right. You'd think they'd switch it up, then again criminals are pretty dumb" she agreed, giving lazy shrug while making her way up the staircase. He followed closely behind, attempting not to look at her plush bottom. Though his deviant side cried for him to give it a squeeze-

Wait, **what**.

She was his friend! What is he even thinking!?

The freckled teen blushed, turning his eyes away and deciding to look behind them in case of a sneak attack.

"From what I could see earlier there was only 3 windows in this tower. So I would assume that means there are three or four sets of stairs." he got a nod and a hum in response.

They then walked in silence giving them both time to think.

 ** _Jesus tap-dancing-Christ today has been fucking insane._**

 ** _Mom looked so distraught with me…I wonder if she's still fighting with dad?_**

 ** _Oh boy and the weirdness with Cartman now. That'll be fun to deal with._**

 ** _I'll just file that under 'spur of the moment' till I can get the kinks figured out I guess?_**

 ** _I hope the others are okay. It feels wrong to leave them to take out the guards._**

 ** _I guess it was for the best. They have Stan and Kyle. Those two can patch anyone up so they shouldn't need me._**

 ** _Still…._**

The brunette teen shook herself out of her thoughts. She of all people should know she needed to focus on a mission, lease they be caught off guard.

"You okay?" Scott placed a hand on her shoulder, concern in his eyes. She gave him a silent nod. "Yeah. Just thinking." she admitted. "Hopefully good thoughts!" the brunette chipped up, she offered him an unsure but sincere smile.

They had eventually reached the top of the tower, a bit shocked they hadn't run into any enemies yet. Nearly every door on the top floor was open with the lights off except one. They could see vials filled to the brim with some strange pink liquid in each room. The experimental drug she guessed. She focused on the light coming from the closed door.

New Kid looked at Scott who met her gaze in understanding. She pulls out her phone, first to notify the Mayor of her findings (since she didn't fully trust the cops yet) then she texted Kyle She would've texted Cartman but figured he needed space. The more and more she thought about it the more she was starting to regret their "activities" they did together earlier. She hoped he didn't get the wrong impression of her.

"Ah, damn it. My watch is on cooldown, I guess we'll need some-" the brunette girl squeezed the meaty bicep of her companion playfully, "-brute force for this one!" she finished with a smirk. The freckled teen felt his face flush up in response to her touch.

"Alright sidekick, leave it to me! Let's finish this!" the Captain whispered to her, clasping her hand in his. She gave him a determined nod.

She couldn't wait to be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Cartman was _**pissed.**_ Douchebag and Diabetes left him and the rest of the team the dirty work while they took all the glory of taking down the bad guy. He cared about the glory, yeah, but he wouldn't admit he was more pissed off about being left behind. After all he'd done for her today and she leaves him for some Captain America wannabe.

Typical women.

He sneered, channeling his anger onto the last of guards who slashed at him with a crooked knife. The knife barely nicked his side while his sharp claws met their mark right across the poor guy's chest. The guard stumbled backward, holding his chest tightly.

"I'm not gonna die for this, it ain't worth it!" he turned heel and bolted in the opposite direction of the manimal, who gave a triumphant smirk.

"The fuck are you doing, fatass?!" Kites shrill voice replaced Coons smirk with a distasteful expression. "You're letting him get away!"

Cartman snorted, casually flipping the other off. "Well excuse me, if we had all of our team maybe I wouldn't be such an airhead," he says innocently. "But nooo, they just had to run off doing God knows what. I'm tired of taking care of everything myself! Can't you like, laser his legs or something?" he fumed, crossing his arms.

Kite rolled his eyes, sick of the attitude and accusing aura his frenemy was giving off. The gingers eyes flicker bright pink before a flash of red zaps from them, effectively burning the running guard's ankles, causing him to fall down with a grunt of pain.

"Like that?" the jersey teen replied cockily.

"Whoa, you did something for once instead of leaving it up to me and Craig! Amazing!"

The faux praise made the Jewish boy roll his eyes. "Come on, we have to hurry to Douchebag and the Captain, they probably found the leader by now."

"Pft. Who cares about that buttfucking traitor. She probably off sucking Scott's dick." Cartman mumbled out, getting a few surprised looks from Mosquito and Toolshed.

"Bzzt! You really think so?"

"I wouldn't blame her to be honest. Scotts a pretty good looking dude."

The tool clad hero absentmindedly said while giving a once-over on Super Craig. He had been stabbed in the shoulder earlier but thankfully he was healing and healing fast thanks to Toolshed's rejuvenating mist.

Cartman let out an angry noise from the back of his throat, jealousy evident in his stature."I was joking, assholes. Scott's a total fucking loser. He's a fucking sidekick thieving assface with diabetes."

"Maybe Douchebag got tired of waiting for your fatass to catch up all the time and switched for a more compatible superhero." came the monotoned response from Craig, traces of a playful smirk on his lips. "She must prefer lean meat."

"Okay that's it, I'm kicking your ass!" Coon roared, shape-shifting into his beast counterpart, he lunged towards Craig. He was ready to slash his stupid-cocky-expressionless- face off.

Until he heard a high pitched wail.

* * *

"Sidekick!" Scott exclaimed. Everything had happened so fast he didn't have time to react.

 _The Captain and the New Kid had burst down the closed door, expecting to easily overpower the drug lord. Unfortunately for them, they had fallen for a trap._

As soon as the door was knocked down it triggered something, causing a blow dart to shoot out from somewhere non-visible. The Captain, with his fast reflexes, was easily able to dodge out of the way. New Kid, however, had terrible reaction time. She could always reset time when she needed to so she didn't rely on reacting.

 _The blow dart sank it's way into her thigh, making her cry out in pain._

 _Letting out a cry she instantly fell to her knees. Her body was on FIRE and not in a work-out feel the burn way or even a pained way, more of in a euphoric holy-shit-i-want-more way. She shivered as the ground she fell on only intensified the burn._

 _The Captain was babbling something to her but she couldn't hear anything except the rush of blood in her ears and her nearly pained moans._

"New Kid!" a chorus of cries came as the rest of the freedom pals excluding Cartman had found the two. Captain was kneeling protectively over her, scanning her for any signs of trauma.

"What happened?!" Kite pushed his way past the others, looking to the brunette for an explanation.

"Those fiends set a trap! I was unsure if I should have tried to pull out the dart or not. Thankfully you have expertise in this! Please, I beg of you, fix up my sidekick!" Scott exclaims worryingly looking at the girl.

Kite rolls his eyes, Scott is always so dramatic. He's seriously acting like she's his lover or something. Wait...is he? No no, that was dumb to think. Cartman's accusatory aura must have rubbed off on him.

Though seeing how he tenderly cups her face with the lightest of touches makes him wonder what had happened the hour or so they had been alone. It made him feel sick for some reason.

The ginger teen shooed Scott away from the New Kid. Just because he needed space to examine her. Nothing else. Not because Scott touching her made him jealous. No way.

It was just Cartman's jealousy rubbing off on him too. Not his own.

He slowly and carefully extracted the dart from her thigh, wincing in preparation to see blood. Nothing happened though, aside from the New Kid whining when the ginger teen had touched her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked quietly, holding out his arms in case she fell. The brunette slowly gets up stumbling a bit but gaining ground.

"I take that as a yes? Or at least a maybe?" the Jewish boy says hopeful. She holds her head, the sound of rushing blood giving her a headache. She nods in response though. She looks around at everyone and before she could silently question why Coon wasn't with them she was in someones hold.

"Ohh, New Kid! I'm so glad you're not hurt! What would we have done without you!" Mosquito cried out, giving her an embracing hug which caused her to gasp loudly. "Oh! Sorry are you okay?" he instantly pulled back.

The New Kid was in a haze, eyes lidded and barely registering what anyone said. Feeling someone touch her so closely made her head fuzzy and set her body aflame.

"Hey, what happened?" Craig walked over, he practically towered over the New Kid and had to crouch to get to her level, he brushes her bangs to the side, trying to get a better look at her flushed face.

"I-I don't know I just hugged her! I thought she was okay cause- cause- Kite looked at her and she seemed fine a-and...and...oh god do you think she's hurt? Is she going to be okay?! Is she going to die?! Ohhmn!" Mosquito babbled out. He had begun to tear up, worryingly peeking over Craig's shoulder, causing both Craig and Toolshed to roll their eyes.

"Do you think they tried to poison her?" Craig asks flatly, pulling his hand away from the New Kid's forehead. "She's hot." he paused, "In a literal sense." he coughed out, "Toolshed make yourself useful and come over here. Kite obviously doesn't give good medical treatment." The jersey teen gave an offended noise, scoffing at the expressionless teen.

"One second, I think I found something." The raven-haired teen walked over to the rest of the group, a pink piece of paper in hand.

"A clue perhaps!" Diabetes exclaimed, unintentionally rudely snatching the paper out of Stans' hand. He read the note aloud, the paper crinkling in his tight hold. "Hope you...enjoy our latest creation, Twerp…?"

"What the-"

"They knew we were coming!" The brunette gasps out in shock.

"Well, we made Cartman take one of their men as a hostage so maybe we'll find out how they knew." Stan pips up, making his way to the New Kid, Kyle and Scott stepping back to give him space.

Toolshed had been the late bloomer of the Freedom pals. All of them had learned to channel their super abilities through themselves whether it be super strength, laser vision or even teleportation without the use of their old material crutches, excluding New Kid's stopwatch. Toolshed had yet to obtain this feat, still relying on using his dad's tools to focus his energy through.

The ravenette kneeled down, practically feeling her flushed skin before seeing it. He took out his spray bottle, giving a spritz of the healing mist but soon stopped once he saw the reaction he got. The New Kid had thrown back her head giving a pained loud moan followed by pants, her thighs quivering in response.

"Uh...dude. What the fuck" Toolshed breathed out, blushing.

"Dude that water is way too cold." Craig coughed out, turning his head.

"Yeah, you can totally see her nips!" Clyde gasped out, with a playful smirk.

Diabetes stayed silent. He stared at the lewd display, he knew it was indecent and rude to stare but he couldn't look away. Especially not when she turned her lidded gaze to him. They held eye contact. He took an eyeful of her. Lips parted, face pink and eyes glassy. Her chest slickened with sweat and water and her now visible nipples. All of it caught up to him as he felt the warmth of his oncoming arousal.

If it wasn't for the cries of police sirens he's sure it would have been **seconds** before he pounced on her.

"Bzzt! We need to get out of here!"

"Mosquitos right- I'll grab the- wha- HEY!" Kite yelled at Scott who had acted before even thinking. He had scooped up the brunette female, making a mad dash for the stairs. At this point, he didn't care. All he knew was he needed to get he needed to get her home and he needed to get home before he exploded in his pants.

"Oh no, that's cool just leave us behind. Take the girl and say fuck you to the rest of us." Kite sarcastically spat out.

"You sound like Cartman." Super Craig pointed out, flipping Kyle off casually before walking down the stairs.

And as much as he didn't want to believe it, it was true.

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for the favs/follows/comments! Sorry for slowly updating, figuring out life and stuff; w;  
Anyways the next chapter is NSFW, Don't worry though I'll warn you! Maybe we'll see plot...or maybe I'll continue to just have everything be shipping. Most likely a mix of both~ I'm thinking of writing a new story along with this one is there someone anyone prefers to see Fem!New Kid with? :P Feel free to PM or leave a comment if so! Anyways buh bye for now!**

 **-Sassy**


	7. Chapter 6

**Time: 3:24 AM**

 **Location: Scott Malkinson's front yard**

Scott had ran as fast as he could, the tiny pain sounding groans that came out of the New Girls mouth made him pick up his pace.

"Oh~ Scotttt." the brunette girl cooed out, tracing his jawline. "You're so strong~ And so handsome!" she whispered in his ear. His heart was pounding, the tips of his ears reddening. "S-sidekick." he stuttered out, trying to avoid any part of the conversation. He knew her behavior had something to do with the dart she was shot with earlier. Maybe it was coated with some hallucinogenic drug?

He pondered that thought for a while, thankfully getting his mind off the sex-crazed girl in his arms. It was weird to think that. A girl. That wanted him? A compelling satisfying thought to say the least.

The brunette male was lost in his thoughts and had eventually arrived at his own house. "Oh, I'm sorry New Kid! I don't exactly know where you live. Though in your…" he cleared his throat, ignoring the seductive look she was giving him, "Current "condition," I think it's best if you stay with me."

The brunette girl bit her lip, jumping down from his hold. "You think it's best?" she whispered, pressing herself against him.

"U..Uh...ye-yeah. Considering how you are currently!"

"How I am?" she repeated, pressing tighter to him.

He swallowed hard, biting his bottom lip to keep from doing anything his arousal was screaming at him to do. "L-let's just go inside." he stammered, quickly pulling her off him and attempting to quietly open the front door. Thankfully his parents were heavy sleepers and have learned to tune out his late night escapades a long while back so any noise. He still was cautious though.

"My room is the first one on the right, I'm going to go clean up. Uhm, just wait in there. Okay?" with exhaustion finally hitting him he was too drained to keep up his Captain persona. When he wasn't playing Captain or plummeting a criminal to a pulp he was just a shy teenager.

The freckled teen lets out a sigh, making his way to his bathroom. As much as he'd love to take a long shower it would be rude to leave a guest alone for too long. He quickly showered then wrapped a towel around his waist once he was out.

He opened the door to his room, nearly falling over at what he had seen.

* * *

 **~~NSFW Sex Stuff Skip If You Don't Like~~**

* * *

The New Kid had indeed found her way to his room. She stood in his doorway, waiting for him to return. Which would've been fine and dandy.

If she wasn't completely naked.

"G-gah!" the freckled teen lets out a high-pitched yelp, quickly stepping into the room and closing the door. "What- what are you doing!?" his face brightly burned red as he attempted to keep eye contact above the neck. The girl giggled almost innocently, locking the door behind her.

"Come on, Scotty. Touch me." the brunette girl wraps her arms around his neck, breathing haughtily in his ear. "You know you want to," she whispers, grabbing one of his trembling hands and placing it directly on her breast.

"I-I…" his fingers twitched as he tried to ignore the plush soft skin against his palm. "This isn't right! You're not thinking right!" he exclaimed. His words fell on deaf ears as he allowed himself to be pushed backward by her light touches until he felt his bed behind his knees.

The brunette applied light pressure, causing the male to slump down on his bed. She gave him a sultry grin, sinking to her knees.

"Wha...What are you doing?" he asks, holding his breath. His stomach was in knots both in anticipation and in slight fear. He knew something was askew. This was probably a dream right? Right. 'Just relax' he told himself, slowly inhaling and exhaling. 'Just a dream. You probably got knocked out on the mission and you're going to wake up soon. So you might as well enjoy this! She's a pretty lady! Stop. Freaking. OUT.' he was still tense and stiff as a board but didn't try to push her away.

The busty teen, happy with his compliance now, seated herself between his legs. She practically tore off the towel on his waist, causing the male to momentarily lose himself.

'Justadreamjustadreamitsjustadream!' he repeated over and over.

She lets out another giggle. He just looked so cute right now! Compared to his confident stature earlier to now this shy reclusive person? It was adorable. Everything about him was likable at this moment.

With the towel now gone, she was able to get an eyeful of the bashful teen's member. It was a sizable length, it's girth was what she was really impressed with though. It stood up straight and proud, she could see it twitch with anticipation. She bit her lip. "You know, there's something I've always wanted to try," she says, more to herself then him.

Before the poor male could even register the words she spoke to him he felt the tip of his cock being enveloped by a warm sensation. His eye's shot open, a gasp forced out of his throat. "Wh-what are you dOoing-" he lets out a groan when she attempts to force the head in deeper.

The brunette girl pulls back, a giddy expression on her face. "Wow! I think I have more respect for porn stars. I always thought blow jobs looked easy." she dipped back down, wrapping her lips around the head. "Of course, maybe you're just too big for me," she whispered against it before swallowing the head once more.

"I- I don't think it's that big," Scott whispered to himself, flushing brightly. Even in events like this New Girl found a way to compliment him. "I'm...I'm sure you'll be able to, hahhh...fit it all in," he says even quieter, hoping she didn't hear him.

Fortunately for him, she did. She leans forward, slowly sliding a good amount of his length down her throat, causing the freckled teen to let out a low groan, breathing hard afterward. It took every ounce of his being not to thrust forward. He instead decided to harshly grip at the edge of his mattress

The girl stayed still, nearly gagging when she had forgotten to breathe. She took in a deep breath through her nose, something she had learned from awkward conversations with Cartman's mother. Once her throat adjusted to the large intrusion, she slides down even further.

"Ah..hhhhh!" The boy pants out, his knuckles turning white from his grip. "Pl...please don't hurt yourself doing tha- ooohhh." he moans, "G...gosh, Sidekick. It f-feels...so good." he said softly, unknowingly thrusting his hips forward a bit. The girl stayed still, allowing him to thrust into her throat.

Scott was growing bolder, thanks to her submission and eagerness. One of his hands had snaked their way to her head, carefully grasping her hair as he continued to give shallow thrusts into her mouth.

"Oh my god...You have no idea how amazing this feels," he whispered. She felt his cock throb which made her reflectively moan in response.

The feeling of her moaning against him was blissful to the teen. He was giving a bit harsher, deeper thrusts now, a bit surprised at how well she was doing. Then again he didn't have much experience when it came to girls giving him blowjobs. It didn't matter to him though, all that matter was what was going on at this moment.

"Th-that's it, New Girl. You almost have it all in…" he whispered, his words feeling a bit dirty to him. "You can do it, just a bit mo- oooh!" he moaned a loudly. His entire cock was now settled in her throat. He felt it squeeze against him in reflex.

"Oh god...oh my god." he started panting, he wanted to move. He _needed_ to move. He was so close. He was so close to exploding inside of her perfect throat. "F...fuck!" he grabbed the back of her head with both of his hands while thrusting his hips into her.

Years of being around Liane Cartman had paid off, she knew not to panic, lest she choke on his dick. New Kid instead had gripped his hips. He was wildly bucking into her mouth, attempting to be careful not to grip too hard, but he was already too on edge to register his strength.

"Hhha...You're-...You feel...I'm gonna-"

He violently started to fuck her throat, feeling his release come closer and closer until he shoved himself as deep as he could go and spilled his seed down her throat.

The brunette girl twitched, eyes glassy as she watched the euphoric expression of the other. She had felt his cock softening as he slowly pulled out of her mouth, a satisfied but shy look on his face.

"You always do amazing, Sidekick." he praised her, cupping her face with his hand. The two stayed silent, content with just looking at each other. The freckled teen had noticed she had begun to shift uncomfortably, her skin still flushed.

"In fact...You did so well tonight I think…" he cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact as he got up. "I uh...concur that you deserve something!" he had helped her to her feet, placing a hand on her thigh once she sat down on his bed. "I-I think I can think of something you want," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

New Kid's throat had hurt too badly to speak, especially after how rough the boy was with it. She decided to tilt her head in question. "W-well...I'm no expert at this. But I'll try my best." he didn't answer her unspoken question. The teen had instead decided to move her so that she was on her back, their previous positions switched now.

Scott bit his lip, feeling awkwardness and embarrassment creep up on him. He attempted to shake it off and opted to focus on the New Kid's body. She was stunning to him, small and curvy. He always loved small girls, all the easier to impress with his strength.

"Just...just let me know if you don't want this or want me to stop okay?" he says, taking a moment to adjust himself as he slips in between her legs. New Girls eyes widen, now understanding. She tilts her head back, resting one arm over her eyes and the other fisted at her side.

Scott mentally tried hyped himself, really hoping he could do as good as she did. He leans down to her womanhood, giving a long experimental lick upward. He kept his focus on her and he continued to do this, focusing on what made her gasp the most. The teen had found the tiny sensitive nub on her and had swirled the tip of his tongue around it, making her shout in response.

Her thighs quivered in his grasp. He spread her legs further, sucking and licking at her clit. He could tell he was doing something right by the way her voice would crack in her moans. "S..Scott…!" she breathed out as she started to cum, one hand in his tousled hair as she rode out her orgasm on his tongue.

She fell limp after a few seconds, panting harshly. The intense burn from earlier still not ebbing away from inside her. She lets out a frustrated groan in response. "Fuck…" she groaned, childishly hitting the mattress.

The male felt himself harden once again as he took in the sight above him. Face bright pink, breast slick with sweat, plush thighs on either side of his face. He was victorious in bringing her to climax, but it didn't look like it was enough for her. Knowing this, it was too much for him.

"N..New Girl. I don't know if this is a dream or not but I still need to ask. Is it okay if I-"

"Scott if you do not fuck me like your life depends on it I'm literally going to scream until my throat rips apart."

The teen's eyebrows shot up, her words going straight to his cock. "But...what if I hurt you?" he whispered, already getting up.

" _Please?_ " she begged him. Any doubts or questions the teen was going to have were thrown out. He needed to help his Sidekick, whether it be from criminals, foes,

Or a burning desire to get fuck.

He would help her.

The brunette male lined himself up with her quivering pink flesh. He took a deep breath, looking deep into her eyes as he slowly slid himself inside of her silky wet walls. "Holyshit...oh my god...it's so...a...ahhh…" he heard her moan. He stayed silent, giving a loving stare at her.

"You're beautiful." he voiced aloud, not exactly meaning to.

She looked at him mildly shocked at his words before a shy smile graced her features. He smiled back at her. The brunette males face twisted in pleasure as he sank himself into her. He pulled back and thrusted deeper into her.

"Oh...oh Scott! Harder please!"

He wasn't one to disappoint, but he hadn't had sex in years. He was pretty sure he was going to explode again any second. He made it his personal challenge to get her to finish before he did. He hoisted her up, roughly thrusting into her, pistoning himself in and out of her and a fast pace. He watched as her eyes rolled backward, her fingernails digging deep into his back.

"Oh- OH! Right there! There there! Oh god, I'm so close-" she babbled out into his neck, stifling her moans by biting the flesh. The boy hissed at the pain, it oddly feeling really nice. He flipped her over and pounded into her from the back, causing his cock to slip deeper inside of her. He could feel her vice-like insides gripping onto him.

"Fuhhccck I'm gonna cum!" Her wail was muffled as she shoved her face onto the mattress. He had been able to make out what she had said though and speed up the speed and force of his thrusts, using his super strength to roughly thrust in her.

The freckled teen had heard his partner loudly gasp, going rigid. He could feel the wonderful sensations of her walls tightening and spasming as she came on him. He barely had time to pull out and finish on her back with a low groan.

"W...wow." he breathed out after the afterglow of their actions passed. He heard the brunette girl let out a pained groan. "Oh no! I hurt you didn't I?" he gasped, scrambling to her side. "I'm sorry I should've held back- I could've severely hurt you!"

"No Scott, you were wonderful! In fact...I think you made it go away."

"Made what go away?" he frowned,

"I don't know. All I know is it was like a fucking inferno inside of me. God everything hurts. "she groaned out. "I'm gonna use your shower real quick. We can talk about it afterward if you want" she stumbles out of the room, the boy wincing at that. Though deep inside of him he feels traces of pride seeing that. The teen sighed in contentment, getting up to put on his sleeping gear- grey briefs and a green shirt for tonight.

He slumps into his bed, sudden realization hitting him. They had just performed probably one of the most intimate acts a person could possibly do.

And he _loved_ that he did it with her. He _loved_ she _**wanted**_ him to do it with her.

"Ah, Sidekick. What are you doing to me? It's only been a day and you're making me feel like this." he mumbled to himself.

New Kid had returned from an icy cold shower that could rival hell's flame. She had the Scott's Captain Diabetes super costume in one arm and her clothing in the other. "You know, it's not wise to leave this thing out for anyone to see." she lectured, hanging up the costume in his closet.

He watched her hang up his costume and dig through his drawer for a shirt, it looking more like a dress when she put it on. The teen found himself softly smiling as she dried her long hair with a towel.

He decided to check his phone, noticing many angry texts from the Coon. That was expected though. The only person who never was spammed with profanity from the chubby teen was the New Girl. He was too tired to ask himself why though.

"It's 4 in the morning," he mumbled out, mutually agreeing with the pathetic groan she responded to him with. "Let's just get what sleep we can. I'm probably gonna sleep through all my classes tomorrow." she groaned. "I wish I could just keep time frozen."

Scott was going to question where she wanted to sleep but pursed his lips when he felt the brunette girl crawl into the bed next to him. Sure, sometimes they had bunked together when they had both started off as superheroes on late night missions. But for some reason, this had felt different. He ignored the flutter in his stomach as he felt her back press against his.

"Goodnight, Scott. Do you still want to hang out tomorrow?" she yawned, tiredly scrolling through her phone.

"Of course! I'm...really looking forward to it." He's glad he's faced away from her so she couldn't see the blush crawling on his face.

"Me too."

"Goodnight, New Kid." the brunette male whispered. His heart pounding as he turned around to give her a soft kiss on her cheek.

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry for the late update! I might revive this story every few weeks, school has really been kicking my ass lately so to balance drawing, school work, social life, and writing- it's very hard! As always, thanks for reviews, favs and follows! Until next time.**

 **-Sassy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh hello there ;v; I;'m back after...forever….ahhh sorry to leave anyone who was interested hanging, just haven't had any time for anything! Uhm, a bit of a slow update as I'm getting a feel for everything once again so sorry for any confusion!**

 **Suggestions or comments are always welcome!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Time: 6:49AM**  
 **Location: Scott's Bedroom**

The faint sound of a familiar phone alarm was enough to wake the sleeping New Kid. Heavy eyelids open slowly and the pastel blue of early morning bleeds into her vision. The brunette reaches under her pillow, grabs her phone and slides her finger across the screen to turn off the alarm. Newkid lets out a deep sigh, exhausted.

It took a little while but after staring at the ceiling for a solid 5 minutes it finally dawned on her that 1.) this wasn't her room and 2.) she wasn't alone.

There sleeping peacefully next to her was the freckled teen she'd gotten to know pretty well in the past 24 hours. At least she thinks. Last night seemed to be a hazy fever dream for her, whatever it was she wasn't going to question it, always moving forward she does.

Something else she noticed was the intense headache that was developing, and the massive soreness in her muscles. Nonetheless, she props herself up on her elbows, letting out a hiss in pain. The brunette turns her head to look at Scott sleeping next to her, a bit worried that she woke him up. But be it loud sound or small, he slept like a rock. How he managed to wake up in time for school, she has no idea.

Letting the male sleep for a couple of more minutes, Newkid decides to go through her phone, which was cluttered with the normal social media notifications but also all of her friends, concerned from her disappearance from last night along with the occasional 'did u do the homework?' text from various people.

Then there was Cartman's text.

Ah.

 _There's a lot._

Assuming he'd probably just voice the same concerns/blame/whatever Cartman says when he's both angry and worried in their private DM's Newkid decided to reply to the 'totally kewl super secret' group chat instead.  
-

 **[TheNewKid] has signed on for the first time in a while!**

 **[TheNewKid]: Hey guys, I skimmed through most of the messages, though I think they all said the same thing.**  
 **[TheNewKid]: IDK, I have too much stuff cluttering my social media**  
 **[TheNewKid]: anyways, I'm fine. I hurt bad though so please, don't hurt me senpai.**  
 **[SexyCraig]: lmao fucking weeb**

 **[SexyCraig] get that weeb shit out.**

 **[SexyCraig] that's good to hear tho**

Deciding that was enough social media for the time being (and the fact that her phone was dying) she decides to quietly slip out of Scott's bed. She neatly folded the shirt she borrowed from his last night and placing it on the edge of the bed. Newkid dressed back into her superhero outfit from last night (seeing as it was her only clothing choice) and opens the nearest window.

Newkid jumps out the window, falling less-than-gracefully on the grass with a pained fall from the window wasn't far, let alone it shouldn't cause any sort of serious pain, but the brunettes muscles felt both like raw dough and stiff metal so any sort of physical movement caused pain. With a huff, she pushes herself upwards, standing to her feet.

To ensure no one follows or sees her she pauses time, quickly running to her house. Once she's changed she unpaused it, plugs in her phone to charge and flops onto her bed, exhaustion nearly consuming her.

School was gonna suck.

* * *

Eric Cartman was certainly an enigma. He liked to think he didn't care about anyone, he didn't need anyone, everyone was dumb and he was right and totally cool and awesome and-

Okay, that's not entirely true. Maybe just maybe he had a teeny tiny sliver of care for some people. His mom, definitely. Clyde frog, Mr. Kitty…

Newkid.

He guessed he could _sometimes_ care.

 **He cares immensely**

So when he saw Scott running off with a most likely drugged and injured Newkid, it kinda...made his blood boil? Made him wanna punch something

Someone.

Scott. He wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth and freckled face.

He didn't really have much time to brood over the ways he could possibly overpower the superbrute (which would be kinda hard since Scott is basically like a Captain America-Hulk hybrid) one by one people gathered up by the same bus stop they've been waiting at for years. Kyle was the first to arrive, his face with buried in his phone while his expression shifted from interested to frustrated to defeated. Cartman said nothing, trying to go back into his thoughts, though as Stan came by, his face in his phone and Kenny following him, face buried in his cracked phone Cartman let out a loud cough.

"Wow, whats everyone so interested in?" he says in a high pitched 'girly voice', "Well gee stranger I sure wish I knew if only someone here would FUCKING TALKING TO ME!?" Almost on command all three boys jumped a bit, previously too absorbed by their readings.

"Calm down, Fatass," Kyle grumbled, still a bit distracted. "Well, what the fuck?" Eric throws his hands up in outrage causing 3 pairs of eyes to roll in annoyance.

"Quit being a baby." Eric scoffs but says nothing as Kyle continues speaking. "So last night, you know that worker we got? The drug worker guy?" Eric's face was a bit blank causing Kyle to roll his eyes again. "Bad guy." the brunette's face showed familiarity at that. "So apparently someone in town is keeping tabs on everyone. Like...all vigilantes-superhumans. They're giving crucial information as well. Like how to distract us or slow us down and in some cases...how to personally take down everyone." Kyle slowly said the last part, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "If someone as lowly as a mover knew THAT much information about what's going on up top…"

"Then who's to say what higher level people know…" Stan finished that thought, causing Eric to whip his head around to look at the raven-haired boy. Eric has still yet to say anything, it slowly processing in his head.

"Do you...Do you guys think whatever was in that dart yesterday that hit the NewKid was like, some sort of weakness for her? Like a superman-kryptonite type of thing?" He finally says lowly. "Do you think that's going to happen to us?" Kenny shakes his head with a muffled 'no' in response. "I found the same drug in my parents room yesterday while I was checking on everyone."

"All I know is...whoever is handing out this information, we have to stop them. Both for the people in South Park and for ourselves." Kyle muttered, mostly to himself at this point

"So wait, that doesn't explain why you are were literally being eye-fucked by your phones earlier," Cartman says confused.

"Oh, that's because the Newkid finally replied to the group chat. She says she's fine but she hasn't said anything other than that really. Plus there's some shit that went down with Butters-"

"WHAT!?" Cartman roars, causing everyone to jump again.

"She replies to the _GROUP CHAT_ but not **ME!?** "

Speaking of the Newkid, she had finally trudged along her way to the bus stop, taking her place next to Kenny. Cartman had hardly noticed her in his ramblings (mostly to himself) but when he finally did he pointed an accusatory finger at her. "YOU! I've been trying to talk to you all. Fucking. Godamn night! What the fuck happened!?" Newkid winces in response to the loud noise, her pounding headache getting worse.

She doesn't say anything but gives a weak shrug in reply and points to her phone battery, _-a nonverbal "my phone was dead"_

A weak fake excuse but an excuse nonetheless.

Eric scoffed again, but said nothing in response, a tiny pink blush of shame and embarrassment appearing on him.

No one said a word until the bus came.

* * *

 **Time: 8:05AM**

 **Location: Scott's House**

Scott had woken up thinking last night was some dream he had, there was no sign of Newkid in his bed. Just an open window and a green shirt folded neatly in her place. He gave a happy sigh and put on the green shirt. He drank in the scent of her, feeling a bit creepy afterward. His head feels funny and his heart is doing flips.

He feels sick.

It gets worse when he sees Newkid left him a text.

Ignoring all other texts and notifications he opens her text.

 **[NewGirl] 7:12 AM: hey sorry for leaving but i figured I'd let you sleep like the brick you are :p haha, kidding. My phone was dying so I went home. See ya later. :U**

The freckled teen gave a crooked smile at the text, fingers slightly shaking in response. He wanted to say something like "that's funny!" or "you're funny that was good of you!" or "i can't wait to see you later!" but that wasn't...a good enough response so he tucks his phone away and gets ready for the day. He was going to be late for homeroom but it's not like anyone would really care.

Not like it was a real class anyways.

Time: 8:45 AM

Location: Homeroom

It was no secret that the Newkid was exhausted, so Eric tried not to hound her for details. She wasn't being very responsive anyways. Her head laid in between her arms, shielding herself from the noisy classroom. Cartman was absentmindedly doodling a picture of him as the coon, tearing into some stranger. He decided to fill in the Newkid about the recent findings from his conversation with the guys earlier.

"Yeah, so the gist of it basically is someone's trying to basically kill or weaken everyone in the freedom pals." He says, not bothering to lower his voice, not like anyone was listening anyway. "So yeah that totally sucks and whoever this person is like, kinda already knows a bunch of stuff. Kinda the reason why you got pumped full of drugs last night." he draws another figure, swooning over the Coon beating up the stranger.

At the mention of last night, stuff finally sort of clicked in the Newkids sluggish thoughts. With sudden urgency, she stands up, gritting her teeth in pain from her soreness. The brunette girl grabs at his arm. Cartman raises an eyebrow but follows her lead.

Newkid leans against Cartman, legs feeling like jelly while the brunette male supports her side, huffing in some weird mix of shyness and excitement of being touched.

"What is it?" he mumbled out.

Newkid looks around, making sure no one was listening and leans in close, keeping her voice low. Her voice for whatever reason sounded raspier than usual, probably from excessive use from yesterday.

"Okay so, I think that whoever is giving out information on us has to be someone who knows us," she whispered.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her. "Great deduction there, Douchie."

The girl rolls her eyes in response. "*No* I mean, its someone WE know as in...someone in this school. Possible the freedom pals. There's no way no one could be close enough to EVERYONE to know everyone's weakness." she explains.

Eric's eyes widen in surprise. "Fuck…" he mumbles. "Who the fuck would do that? We have to fucking figure out who and now!" he growls out in anger. Newkid quickly shushes him. "Eric, keep this to yourself, for now, okay?" the brunette looks at her like she's insane. She sighs.

"Please, trust me. People are instantly going to think it's you due to your...past history."

The brunette male rolls his eyes. "Yeah well, you probably think that too."

"No. I know you wouldn't." Newkid says in a serious tone, looking deep into his eyes. "I trust you," she says slowly to him, causing him to slightly shake not really knowing how to deal with emotions. He looks away from her, coughing awkwardly.

"Well...th..thanks I guess," he mumbles. She gives Eric a smile in response, patting him on the back. They were gonna figure out who's behind all of this together. And the thought of that was kind of...really nice…? Eric just sort of stared at Newkid for a little bit.

"So…" he starts but is interrupted.

"Hey, Newgirl!"

 **Scott motherfuck Malkinson**.

Newkid turns her head and gives a smile and wave at Scott. He returns the smile tenfold. Eric scowls, reaching for the Newgirls hand. "Come on, I'm sure you're exhausted and we're gonna be noticed missing in homeroom."

"Hiya Coon." Scott greets him as well, suspiciously looking at his hand. "Scott." is the only reply he gets before Eric pushes past, Newgirl in tow. "What a douche," he mumbles, taking his seat.

Newgirl was too tired to really ask what was up with that interaction so she simply shrugged it off and went back to laying her head on the desk. Eric went back to his doodling, this time filling in the two strangers in his drawing from earlier.

He sat back and admired his piece with a grin. Him kicking Captain's ass with Newgirl cheering him on.

"Yeah, fuck Scott," he mumbles to himself. Him and Newkid are going to solve a mystery together. She's his sidekick now and it's going to stay that way.

He hopes.

* * *

 **Eyyy I'm slowly trying to look over past chapters and fix any grammar mistakes or weird sentence structure, I'll try to update this once in a while but its kinda hard to find time for anything recently so chapters might be smaller or longer to upload. See ya'll later!**

 **-Sassy**


End file.
